The Final Arc: Vongola vs Corleone
by Urei Miura
Summary: [Re-published] This story happens three years after the Inheritance and Arcobaleno Trial Arc. Tsuna and the gang were in their last year of Senior High. What happens if all of a sudden they would face the reality and the true nature of Mafia World? The truth about the Arcobaleno Curse? ETC. Basically, this is what I had imagined to be the final arc of the series:)
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**_VONGOLA vs CORLEONE ARC_**

* * *

_Nyan. I re-published this story, in hopes that I could finish this already! Done only some minor editing._

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW. Hehe. Hitman Reborn is not mine, its Akira-sama's._

* * *

_Characters have no relation to the works of Mario Puzo. Only the names. And well, it's very far off from his novels - except for the Mafia thing:)_

* * *

**ONE: The Corleone**

**_Trapani, Sicilia_**

Vitteli Corleone adjusted the magnifier but she can't see anything. She activated the heat sensor for detecting thermal radiation. Images of blue, green and orange that compose a human heat appeared in the monitor- still not very clear. From where she is, the target was approximately a mile away. Its 2:00 in the morning and the darkness has crept in every corner of the land and has engulfed everything blinding all human senses. It's impossible to see anything. She shrugged, no matter how you look at it, the job is inoperative. Even though her equipment is the new highly powered C-N5 Sniper Gun, the feat is entirely impossible. She glanced at Luca who was beside her. She can't see her but she knows she is there.

"Remind me again why I have to do this? Why I was called to do this?" She said in an irritable voice.

"One answer to all of your questions: The _Capofamiglia_." Luca answered calmly.

Vitteli stared at her unseen companion who was probably as still and unmoving as a grotesque carved stone. Her silence and calm demeanor fascinates Vitteli. Since they were five, they had always been together, never had once been separated. It's like they have to be with each other in order to live. They are each other's oxygen.

Going back to the topic, if the _Capofamiglia_ himself ordered her to do this job, he could at least have the decency to tell her personally. But of course, who would in his right mind would not follow the order of the Don of the _Cosca_ _Corleone_ - the Boss of the only Family who has the top chain of command in the underworld _Cosa Nostra_.

"And Alex? Surely, he wouldn't put me up to this."

"You know the _Consigliere_ would never oppose the _Capo_. He always agree to anything the Boss says."

"Well, he could have advised the _Capo_ that there are other people who would gladly do this job." Vitteli emphasized the word gladly, just to point out that she was not happy about this.

"The Consigliere has other important business to attend to."

"Isn't this important?"

"Not on the macro-level _Cosca _point-of-view."

"That's bull."

"Your procrastination is bull." Luca said sarcastically.

"I don't need to give you the reason why it's impossible to this job, do I?"

"Exactly why you have been called to do this job, even when your eyes are closed, you can shoot him down." Luca retorted in all honesty.

"But just for a man? Me?"

"Just finish this already, Princess. Quit complaining." Luca said, with a sign of annoyance. Luca only calls Vitteli Princess when they are in public and when she is about to lose her patience. In this situation, it's the latter. Luca, despite of being serene has a short fuse of patience. Instead of saying another word, Vitteli obeyed her. Luca was after all the _Sotto Capo_, the person in the Family no one wants to mess with.

Luca watched the Princess as she pressed the trigger. No sound came from the exquisite firearm. The question is not whether the target was shot because no doubt he was. Once the _Flame of Death_ started there's no stopping her. She would breach the impossible to possible, just like the _Capofamiglia_ himself - the reason why she was assigned the job in the first place. Princess Vitteli does her job effectively and efficiently. Now, the question would be how to clean up the mess. As far as the whole world was concerned, the man named Joseph Valachi – doctor, husband, father, _soldato_ of the _Cosca Bonanno_, and traitor doesn't exist anymore.

**_Sawada's Residence_**, **_Japan_**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo, stared at the man on his feet. Reborn introduced him as Tomas Buscetta, a soldier of the Vongola Family. Tomas was crying desperately, asking for his help. Tsuna would gladly help him with all that he can, but as the _Decimo_, he has to hear the situation first. He was just starting to get a grip of being a boss, and suddenly this… oh man.

"Uhm, Tomas-san, why don't we talk about your problem first?" Tsuna suggested, unsure of what to do. The man looked at him with eyes full of tears. Tsuna was reminded of a pitiful dog on a cold, lonely, rainy night in an abandoned alley. Tsuna reprimanded himself. It's rude to associate the man who he just met with a dog.

"Vongola Decimo…" He started. "I did something horrible!"

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked when what he really wants to ask was how horrible it was.

"I killed a _Corleone_."

There was a moment of silence. After Tomas said it, the atmosphere in the house suddenly got heavy, poisonous and suffocating. Tomas seemed more afraid of the word Corleone than the implication of what he just said. Like the word itself was death. Tsuna was trying hard to remember who is this Corleone, but can't. In fact, he never heard of it until Tomas mentioned it. Besides, the real problem here was that Tomas killed someone. That was the thing horrible. And where would he exactly come in the picture? He can't possibly be an accomplice and hide him from the authority.

Tsuna looked at Tomas once more. The fragile-looking, thin Italian man doesn't look like he is capable of killing, more so swat a bug. There must be a reason why he has killed someone… at least.

"Uhm…" Tsuna started but was at a loss of words. Truth to be told, he doesn't know how to approach the subject. He is new to this kind of thing. He just started being the full-pledged _Decimo,_ for crying out loud!

"This is the worst Tsuna." Reborn said seriously, relieving Tsuna of the pressure to say something appropriate and at the same time scaring the crap out of him. When Reborn says it is bad, then it is bad. He didn't say 'bad', he said worst. And what's worse than worst? Tsuna suddenly got a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Tomas." Reborn ordered the still crying man.

According to Tomas, just a week ago after he went to a pub and was about to go home, a man suddenly attacked him claiming he was in possession of 'their heroin'. As far as he was concerned, he is in no way and will never be involved in a heroin business, much more get a hand on it. He knew better. Sensing that he will be killed, he has to do was he was supposed to do. He shot the man dead in self-defense. Later, he found out that the man he killed was a member of DeCavalcante Family – a family of a high-ranking branch of the infamous Corleone Family. As a mafia man himself, he perfectly understood that sooner or later, _vendetta _will fall upon him. However, knowing that it was the Corleone who would do the act of vengeance, he fled from Italy in fear, with his family, to a safe place and gathered all his courage to ask the _Vongola Decimo _for protection. The Corleone was a mafia family who takes vengeance not only on the person guilty of shedding blood but also to that person's family.

"I'm not asking for my protection but of my family." Tomas said, concluding his situation.

"You do understand what you're making us do, don't you?" Reborn asked, still serious.

"Yes."

"And you know that we can't do that."

When Reborn said this, Tomas' face dropped. The hope, if there was any, left him like a soul that left a body. He was as if he died. Tsuna was all ears to Tomas' situation, and being the soft-hearted person that he is, he can't just let them die in the hands of the Corleone. Not even Tomas himself. That's why when Reborn said that they can't protect them, he has to do what he thinks is right.

"Reborn! We can't just let them die. It was clear that Tomas-san just defended himself." Tsuna exclaimed. The justice he felt he has to give to the man was overwhelming.

"Tsuna, _vendetta _has been an unbreakable code in the Mafia world. We can't do anything about it. The Corleone Family has every right to that." Reborn said as if Tsuna does not know this.

"But we can't just let them die!" Tsuna repeated. He has to do something. This was exactly the reason why he refused the Boss position a few years ago. It's the crooked law of the Mafia that he never liked from the very beginning. The injustices that people like Tomas have to suffer. The illogical laws that guide the way how the organization works. The twisted perspective of how insignificant a human life is. It just wasn't fair!

"If we protect them Tsuna, we are risking everything the Vongola has. We will start an unnecessary war and innocent lives would be sacrificed."

War. Reborn said it to define the eminent and definite result if Tsuna would insist that the Vongola will protect Tomas and his family. The impact of the word wasn't still sinking completely in him. He never expected this. It was as if Reborn slapped him with the reality that they should lay-off in this matter because they don't have a choice. How can it result to a war? Is it just normal of wanting to protect the people who are important to you? Like he, as the Decimo, to protect Tomas who is a family in every sense of the word?

"What do you mean?" Tsuna managed to ask quite stubbornly and half-confusedly.

As Reborn explained, Tsuna gradually understood the situation - the horror and gruesomeness of it. Doubts to protect Tomas claimed him like a hundred-foot tsunami that swallowed everything he believed in. The hesitation scared him. He felt fear. He felt resignation. He felt anger. He even felt hate. But the worst of them all was that he felt helpless. It dawned to him that he might not be able to protect Tomas and his family. That being the _Vongola Decimo_ would not be of any use. If there was any conviction that he will protect them at the risk of the Vongola's name, of his name, even of his life, then it's wavering.

"We can't just let them do what they want." Tsuna finally said. His voice present of the weakness that he never hid.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything." Reborn said.

"But that's…"

"It's ok Boss. I knew from the beginning that it's a lost cause. It's just…my family…they have nothing to do with this." Tomas cried for the desperation of gripping the hope that was never there. He cried the tears that can no longer flow out of his eyes because it was already empty. He has cried his all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Going back to (real) history, Mafia emerged in Sicily in the mid-nineteenth century._

* * *

_Oh, and there really were Mafia wars. Two have already taken place and were written in history (mafia thing)._

* * *

**Two: The First Duke of Corleone**

**_1900: Sicily, Italy_**

The Duke, the title given to him by the King of Italy, stared at his territory. The vast expanse of the fields and hills, the numerous cobble stone houses, the center town, the two towers that borders his land, the people…

He can see everything he owned and he realized that it's not much. Corleone, named after his family who has been her ruler since the beginning of time, is a small town – a very small town. Even his castle wasn't that much. The room where he stood was even smothering his presence. And was this all he, as The Duke, could hold? He needs more property, more riches, more subjects, and more power. He needs to strengthen his kingdom. Italy is beginning to have power and he needs to have a place in the country where he was born; a country which he comes to love and a country which he wants to protect with his own life. He doesn't need to be a king to do this; in fact he doesn't even want to be king. All he needed was more power – to be able to do what he wants.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Duke said as he turned to face his guest.

"My Lord, you asked for me?" Mario, his Military Advisor and General bowed indifferently to him. Mario's muscular build contradict his humble act.

"Ah, yes. The business I have you attended. How was it?"

"It went as you planned, my Lord, but in truth, I don't think this is the right…"

The Duke cut off his Advisor's sentence by a wave of hand. He doesn't want to have another heated discussion with his Military Advisor about the matter.

"I want them in Corleone this week. Have Clemenza prepare the necessary arrangements. That's all. You may leave."

"As you wish."

Mario disappeared from his sight. The Duke actually never liked the man, everything about him is evil. But as the strongest man in the town, in Sicily, and most probably in Italy, he needed him. Mario has been his Military Advisor for 20 years keeping the Corleone safe from any form of invasion. As long as he would remain his subordinate then it is good. So far he has proved his loyalty. It all takes the Duke to pay Mario plenty of money. But the Duke doesn't think it will last. Every bone in his body says that Mario would make his move against him in a matter of time.

**_Ω_**

**_Present Day_**

The Corleone Family is the most influential and the most feared Mafia Family in the underworld. They live by its name. They live by shedding blood. They killed traitors mercilessly and even intimidate civilians. They don't hold any value for human lives. The Corleone is all the bad side as far as the Mafia could get. Oppression, violence, arrogance, greed, self-enrichment, power and hegemony define the Family.

The Corleone is headed by Vitto Corleone, known as the 'god' – the title that earned him the position of _Capo di tutti capi _- the boss of the bosses. Even The Commission feared him for Vitto is also the standing Duke of Corleone which places him as one of the highest monarch in Italy. His advisor is Alessandro Riina who is said to equal Vitto in strength and capabilities. He controls half of the operations that the Family is involved in to. The Sotto Capo is Luca Russo, known as the Blade Master. She is the only female who ever held a position in the history of the Corleone Mafia Clan. The Family's Caporegime is divided into two groups. First were 'The Sottanos' and the other were 'The Sopranos'. Each member of the group is said to be with strength not deemed to be that of a human.

No one in the Mafia World doesn't know these names.

The Corleone is the equal counterpart of the Vongola. But, because the territories and influences of the Corleone overlap beyond the underworld, it may be deemed that the Corleone Family is more powerful than the Vongola Family.

That night, Tsuna wasn't visited by sleep. The matter concerning Tomas Buscetta wasn't resolved yet and it made him pertinently disturbed rendering him completely restless the entire night. And the Corleone Family isn't the kind of Mafia that he has dealt with before. Sure, there was the Millefiore, but he felt that the situation with the Corleone is more grave and dangerous. Reborn said that once the two Families clashed, there is no stopping it. The Third Mafia War, and most possibly the bloodiest war in the history of the entire world, will inevitably erupt. And until one family literally dies, it would continue no matter how many years it would take. And by dying, Reborn means the death of all the families in the clan. Tsuna still cannot comprehend why, in protecting four people, it would cost thousands of others. That was just the most pointless thing he has ever heard in his life. Why a simple compromise agreement wouldn't solve it at all?

Eventually, morning came. Tsuna haven't thought of a single solution to the impending doom that awaits the Buscetta family. And Tomas even went all the trouble to ask him for help. But, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't like to be the first one to start a pointless bloodbath. He doesn't want anyone to be killed.

His door suddenly flung open and the loud and energetic greeting of _'Ohayou'_ came from the mouth of his Thunder Guardian – Lambo. Although it has been four years when Tsuna first met him, the kid didn't change one bit. This time however, he only wore the horns in his head; the cow suit was disposed of – thank god. He is almost ten yet his childish acts were still that of the five-year old Lambo. He was followed by I-pin who is slowly showing signs of what she would become a few years from now – a beautiful but shy girl.

"Mama says it's time for breakfast." Lambo announced.

"And it's a feast!" I-pin said.

Tsuna's head hurt. Not getting some sleep was a wrong decision. Not that he could help it.

"A feast?" he asked as he put pressure in his temples. When his mother cooks a lot of food, it's only because of two things: his father or visitors. Tsuna guessed the latter; his father was scheduled to be home not at least two weeks more. With great difficulty he came down the stairs. Lambo and I-pin excitedly sped pass him. As he walked near the dining room, he can hear a lot of voices - a woman and children, all with foreign accent.

"Boss! Good morning!" Tomas greeted him.

Just by looking he knew what was happening.

"When you said 'safe place', you mean my house?" Tsuna exclaimed. He hadn't thought about this. His head freakingly hurts!

"The safest place you could ever find!" Tomas said with so much pride.

What happened to the hopeless Tomas? Tsuna thought. Tomas' wife greeted him, followed by his two daughters. Tsuna returned their greetings.

"Reborn explained to me Tomas' and his family's situation and I think it's just too heartless if we let them roam Japan all by themselves." Nana, his mother, said.

"He is in what situation, exactly?" Tsuna demanded. Reborn couldn't have told his mother the truth, could he?

"I told Mama that Tomas and his family loss their house in Italy by fire and they decided to move to Japan in order to move on." Reborn said.

"Wha… and Oka-san actually believed that?" Tsuna asked in no one in particular. Reborn hasn't changed, physically and mentally. He is still making up stories which to others are completely credible.

"Enough of that, Tsu-kun, eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school." His mother ordered as she put a plate full of food in the table.

Tsuna doesn't have the appetite to eat, and school! - oh, god, he forgot about that! He checked the wall clock and almost cursed. Its quarter to 8! And he wasn't even dressed yet!

"`Ka-san! You could have woken me up a little earlier. It's almost 8!" Tsuna started running upstairs, wishing he'll only miss the first period. Well, if the Disciplinary Committee let him in the campus easily. They were Hibari's disciples and you don't want to mess with them.

"I thought you're too old for that?" His mother said to him all too innocently, he can't help but let it pass. Tsuna sighed. His life hadn't changed at all, not a tiny bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Italian Transfer Students**

Tsuna arrived at the school thirty minutes late and he was thankful that their teacher, Mr. Aragaki, wasn't there yet. He was also relieved that the Disciplinary Committee let him pass without giving him a hard time. Breathless, he quickly sat and slouched back. He was so tired! He was lost in thought about the fact that the entire family of Tomas Buscetta will be hiding in their house when Hyato Gokudera spoke - his self-proclaimed right-hand.

"Was'sup Jyuu-daime!" Gokudera greeted him, entirely oblivious to the doom that awaits the entire Vongola family.

"Hey, Gokudera." Tsuna acknowledged him gloomily.

"Why the face? Is there any problem?" Gokudera asked.

"Well…"

"Don't worry! Just tell me what to do and I'll solve that problem for you!" He said confidently.

"Problem? What problem is bothering you?" Takeshi Yamamoto asked him.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna have been classmates since they entered senior high. Fortunately, they were again classmates in their last year of high school. Their friendship has been built through the years especially that Yamamoto and Gokudera were Guardians of the Vongola rings. The three of them hold a responsibility to the Family. Tsuna decided to tell them about the situation now that the lives of his two most important friends were again about to be in danger. He felt bad putting their lives at risk but he decided that in order to protect them he must tell them the situation. In this way, they will be aware and will be able to prepare themselves if situation comes to worst. Tsuna was about to speak when Mr. Aragaki arrived.

"I'll tell you later." He said. The two nodded and got back to their seats.

"I'm sorry for being late guys. To make up for that, I have nothing but good news to all of you. A month from now is Namimori High's 50th year and as you all know the school is really preparing for it. There will be a celebration and the entire school, students and teachers alike, will be participating and will help to make it a success. So, I guess, lessons starting from now on will be shortened until the Foundation Day." Mr. Aragaki said as he stood in front of them. The entire class cheered from what he said, including Tsuna. Shorter class means less studying. Even though he has college to think about and that's some serious studying. Tsuna admits that he is not really academically-oriented person. He did outgrow the "Dame-Tsuna" image, but that doesn't mean he was far from it now. He's still behind the class unlike Yamamoto and Gokudera who are both gifted with intelligence.

"OK, OK, I'm not yet finished. Listen, especially the boys! I'm sure you will be the happiest when you hear this. For this school year, I'd like you to welcome two new students."

Murmurs filled the room as Mr. Aragaki went out to call the transfer students. Two beautiful _gaijins_ entered, one blonde and the other red-haired. For a moment, the entire class was speechless. When they have absorbed and understood everything, the whole class went crazy - especially the boys, as what Mr. Aragaki had said. Every guy in the class practically thanked every god they knew. Tsuna also has to admit that the _gaijins_ are amazingly beautiful especially the blonde. Realizing what he just thought, he suddenly felt guilty. He's like betraying Kyoko, although of course, not really. All these years, he still liked her; however their relationship hadn't even leveled up a notch. They are still goods friends, like she always says.

"Everyone, quiet!" Mr. Aragaki ordered. "They are Luca Russo…" the teacher pointed at the red-haired "… and Vitteli Corleone…" the teacher pointed the blonde "… They are from Italy and will be finishing their high school here in Namimori High. I want you all to be good to them and help them with Japanese!"

"_Hai__!_" Everyone answered happily.

Both of them spoke at the same time and said "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Every guy in the classroom with the exception of Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera literally stood and cheered the two new students as if the two girls just did a homerun that won their team a championship.

Tsuna was speechless. He can't believe what he just heard! Luca Russo is the name of the Sotto Capo of the Corleone Family. Reborn just told him last night. And Vitteli Corleone, her last name is Corleone! Tsuna can't understand anything that was happening. When he looked at Gokudera, Tsuna saw that it's as pale as a ghost's. As a member of the Mafia circle, Gokudera must also know about the infamous Mafia clan, and their members. It just confirmed what Tsuna had feared, the two transfer students are from the ruthless Mafia family. The Corleone have already come to Japan to kill Tomas and his family. And the impending doom of what he, as the Vongola Decimo must face, had come.

A war might erupt if not soon, then later.

And the fact that they didn't even bother to change their names and hide their identities says something. What's worse is they are two attractive females!

Mr. Aragaki pointed them to the two vacant seats in the back of the classroom. When Vitteli walked pass by him, she and Tsuna met in the eyes. For a second, Tsuna shuddered. And for some reason, he knows that it's not fear. He shuddered because of how blank the expression of what he saw in those clear blue eyes is. It's as if she was not a human capable to feel anything. That expression was easily concealed when she smiled that then made Tsuna catch a breath.

…

Vitteli can't believe by how fragile the 10th boss of the Vongola looked like. The two coming to Japan was totally unplanned. Alex said that they must kill a man named Tomas Buscetta who apparently killed one of the DeCalvantes. The gist however was that the man is a member of the Vongola Family – Corleone's archenemy.

But, god, the boss of the Vongola looked like a sissy! Vitteli has heard a lot of stories about the Vongola Decimo and his Dying Will Flame and how he is very similar with the Vongola Primo, but the person who was in front of him doesn't look like he is strong at all. After the Valachi request, she hadn't had any sleep yet. How important was it to the Family to kill Buscetta and she has to do it herself anyway? She wanted to sleep so badly, but the hell with time differences that it has to be morning in Japan! And Luca was being a total bitch! Vitteli told her in the plane that she wanted to finish the assassination request as soon as possible. She meant to finish it after she had some rest, but just after they landed, Luca told her that they must go directly to the Vongola Decimo's school and enroll as students. It's much easier that way. She admired how fast Luca works, but not this fast. She did not have enough time to actually prepare for it. When Vitteli asked Luca if they can do the transfer-student act tomorrow, she said in monotone:

"No, everything was already arranged. I called the school and they are expecting us in an hour. Besides, Tomas Buscetta's whereabouts is still unknown and there is a high possibility that he is already under the Vongola's protection."

"But don't you want to get a rest first? Aren't you tired?" Vitteli asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Yes, I am tired. But like you said, I also want to finish this. I already ordered the school's uniform. Hurry and get changed."

Well, that's positive! Vitteli sighed and did what Luca told her. Position-wise, Luca is in a much higher rank than her. Vitteli is just one of the cold-blooded killers of the Family. Her Father doesn't actually want to include her in any _Corleonesi_ activity. In fact her Father doesn't want to have anything to do with her at all. But since she has proven that she is very skilled and talented especially in combat ability, the Family wanted her in. Her Father, then, made her an assassin – the lowest of the mafia job classification. And then her father was killed and her brother was made into a Don. Vitteli was still placed in the lowest job for a Mafioso, though. This time, by rules. The Mafia Law does not allow two blood-related persons to have a high position in a Cosa Nostra clan.

In the public, Vitteli is a princess, daughter of the 6th Duke of Corleone and sister to the 7th. Luca is her attendant. But this kind view doesn't hold any importance at all. Vitteli belongs to a Mafia Family who lives by oppressing and taking advantage of people. And that is her identity. Nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Bullets and Fireworks**

**_1900: Sicily, The Duke's Castle_**

The Duke was having his peaceful afternoon tea when a knock disturbed his rest. Clemenza, then, appeared before him and bowed. She's an old maid who has been serving the Corleone's for three generations.

"Clemenza, how many times do I have to tell you that you must need to hear my permission first before you enter?" The Duke reprimanded his subject.

"Oh, are you worried that I might see you naked my Lord?" The old lady asked, unabashed by her words.

"That is not the point here. I'm the Lord of this castle and everyone follows my rule."

Clemenza waved her hand. "Oh shush! I know every bit of you than your mother so you don't have to worry about that."

"Well, _grazie_ for taking care of me ever since I came out from my mother's womb Clemenza, but rules are rules…"

Clemenza cut him off by speaking again. The Duke sighed. He loves the old maid just like her mother, but he sometimes questions her sanity. Old age sometimes make a person irrational. And he sometimes wondered how old Clemenza really is for she even outlived his father.

"… and the Princess is again missing." The Duke heard her say and this got his full attention.

"I beg your pardon but what did you just say?" The Duke asked.

"The Princess is again missing?" Clemenza questioningly supplied.

The Duke has to pinch the bridge of his nose to control his emotions. How many times did this happen? He wished the late Princess Elena was still here to at least talk a sense out of her daughter.

"Have you searched her favorite place?"

"Yes, and she's not there."

"Tell the guards to search the forest and the town, she must be there somewhere."

"Yes, my Lord."

Instead of leaving, Clemenza just stood there, however.

"Anything else?" The Duke asked.

"That is not the purpose why I'm here though, my Lord." She said.

"What is your purpose then?"

"Your guests have arrived and they are waiting on the lounge room." Clemenza said. If the Duke didn't just love this person then he must have eradicated her from her job a long time ago. He sighed again, loud enough for Clemenza to hear.

"You could have said that to me first Clemenza, but still I thank you. Tell them that I'll be in their company for a couple of minutes."

The Duke arrived at the Lounge room and saw four people sitting in the sofa; in the far corner of the room was Mario. They stood and bowed when they saw him. The Duke signaled them to sit.

"_Benvenuto_" The Duke welcomed. "I'm sorry, but if I reckon, I asked for the seven of you? Where are Giotto and the other two?"

"Yes, we did all come. The Primo decided to wander on your gardens a bit; he'll be here in a minute. As for our other comrades, please don't expect them to appear. They are actually shy and not used to people." The man who The Duke knows in the name of G. said.

"Ah, _si_, then as we wait for the Primo, let me tell you again my intention for calling you here so as not to create any misunderstanding of any sorts."

"As you wish." G. complied.

**_Ω_**

As expected, later that night Reborn called for a meeting. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome were compressed together in Tsuna's small room, as well as Tomas. Reborn's resources were very fast. The Corleone's arrival in Japan was really a serious matter. Tsuna explained to his Guardians earlier about Tomas' situation and they pretty much understood everything he said.

"I called you all here because the entire Vongola Family might be in jeopardy." Reborn said, and then he pressed the remote that suddenly appeared in his hand. Seconds later, a monitor came down from the ceiling. Tsuna was shocked that there was such thing in his room but that was not as important as what they have to talk about now. In the monitor appeared a live-news from a national station. To Tsuna's great surprise, the topics were Vitteli and Luca. A picture of Namimori High was even shown for a split second.

"…In hopes of furthering the international relationship of Italy and Japan, Princess Vitteli, daughter of the late 6th Duke of Corleone, came to study as a senior high student in Namimori High. In one of the interviews, she said that Japan culture fascinates her and she hopes that she could learn them all while staying here. When asked why she chose Namimori Town, she said that it's because a family friend is currently staying there…" the reporter said.

After the last words of the reporter, Reborn turned off the monitor.

"What is happening Reborn?" Gokudera asked. Horror was apparent on his face.

"That is what I want to hear. I was expecting a number of hit man or even either one of 'The Sottanos' or 'The Sopranos' that I'm sure you can at least handle. But to send the second-in-command and the Flame of Death… they are the worst offer for assassination. I don't think all of you even have a chance to protect Tomas when they start to move. That's why Tomas, I want to hear the truth and the whole story."

"But I told you, it was an accident." Tomas said, his voice squeaking.

"Tomas, I want to hear the whole truth. We haven't even decided if we will protect you or not." Reborn reiterated.

There was a long pause and then Tomas started.

"My friend asked me for help. Since I also owe a lot to him, I told him I will. And then one day I received a package and a letter coming from him. The letter says that I meet him on the Messina Bridge at exactly 23:30. I must not tell anyone about this, even my family." Tomas started.

Upon hearing this, Tsuna's heart sagged because of the fact that Tomas did not really tell them the whole truth when he first came to ask for his help. But he knows that Tomas must have also a reason for not telling everything. Whatever it was, Tsuna had the feeling that Tomas wanted it to protect so badly.

"And the package?"

"It's a gun. The letter also says that I need the gun and I need to bring it with me when we meet. What happened was he did not come; instead, a man saying he needs the money for the 'bags' came. And that's when the story that I told you the last time will come in."

"Doesn't that look like your friend set you up?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh no, I don't think he did and will, for the matter. It just not like him to do that. I'm actually worried about him since I never heard of him again."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier the whole truth?" Tsuna asked him.

"I know he is already in danger and I don't want to make his situation more dangerous than it already is. And besides the real issue here is that I killed a Corleone." Tomas said emphasizing the 'I'.

"What is the name of your friend?" Reborn asked.

"Joseph. Joseph…" Before Tomas could say his friend's complete name, Reborn finished it for him.

"Valachi."

"How did you know?"

"I'm sorry Tomas." The words just spoke death.

"No. Don't tell me."

"He was reportedly missing. When I checked my connections in Italy earlier, they said that his case was the only suspicious Mafia incident in the area. Most likely he is already dead."

"No…" Tomas cried as he buried his face with his two hands.

Tsuna shared Tomas grief. What's happening to him must be really hard.

"This must be the Corleone's doing." Gokudera said.

"Yes. We can't expect that Tomas' friend will show up ever again. My bet is that those two did it." Reborn said.

"You mean Vitteli and Luca?" Tsuna asked.

But before Reborn could answer him, they heard a thud, and then Tsuna's window shattered. It all happened so fast that it took a while for all of them to register that that a bullet has entered the room. Instinctively, all of them looked at Tomas who was most likely the target. They saw Reborn, his back in front of Tomas. His index and middle finger intercepted the bullet which was for the man.

All of them actually heaved a sigh of relief.

"They've started." Reborn said ominously.

They felt another bullet and now all of them crouched down. They just saw the bullet imprinted on the wall. No fire shots were heard. Gokudera carefully sneaked a peek outside the now shattered window. The only light was that of a lamp in the street which only covered a few meters of the road.

"I can't identify where they are." He said.

"I doubt they are near. From the bullets' speed they must be five to seven kilometers away from us." Yamamoto observed.

"But that's impossible, even if you use a high-powered sniper gun you still won't be able to see your target, much more when it is this dark!" Chrome reasoned.

"That is Vitteli's ability. She can breach the impossible to possible." Reborn said.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! That's our new enemy?" Ryohei asked, shocked by the information.

And as if they are mocking them, a firework suddenly exploded in the sky. From where it came from, it's most likely on the other side of the town. Yamamoto was right; the enemies were approximately five to seven kilometers away. The firework was definitely them. Tsuna can't help but be scared and at the same time angry. What do they think this is - a game? Are they even serious?

"I guess that's where they are." Chrome said, frowning.

Tsuna finally chose his resolve.

"We will protect Tomas and his family." Tsuna said.

All of them seem to approve his decision. After all, the Corleone Family was the one who fired the bullets first. If they asked for it then the Vongola might as well give it to them.

"It's not easy as you think it is. How will you explain to Mama the window?" Reborn commented.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five: A Surprise Party**

**_1900: The Duke's Castle_**

Giotto Vongola, known as the Primo in his Mafia Family was about to go inside the castle when he was stopped short by a noise of rustling leaves. The first thing he thought was an enemy. Ever since he established his Mafia organization, originally a vigilant group, enemies have been appearing every second of the day. A lot of serious and complicated issues came into sight and its already taking its toll on him. Other Mafia families don't approve of others suddenly appearing in their territories, much more of the ones that are by-far stronger and more influential than them. But then if it was an enemy, he could have sensed him even before he could make a sound.

Besides, the aura was so much different which tells him that he is not dangerous. He raised his guard nevertheless just to be on the safe side.

After they've landed from Milan to Sicily, Giotto felt stuffy. So after they arrived in Corleone, he wandered off a little bit to get some air. He was amazed by how beautiful the place the Duke of Corleone owned. The King must have favored him a lot.

There was the rustling noise again.

Giotto cautiously went to the bush where the noise was coming from but was surprised when a woman suddenly popped out in front of him. Their distance only a few feet apart. She has a long strawberry blonde hair that goes way down her hips, clear blue eyes that sparkle like diamonds and a skin as white as a porcelain. Giotto inhaled involuntarily.

She is beautiful. And she stared at him like it's her first time to see a male specimen in front of her.

"You little rat!" A high pitched voice suddenly shouted. Giotto turned and saw the old maid who introduced herself earlier as Clemenza. The woman in front of her squealed and was about to run when Clemenza shouted again while pointing her index finger at the blonde woman.

"_Per l'amor di dio! _You run and I'm not going to feed all your pets!"

"Aww! Clemenza, don't do that!" The beautiful woman said surrendering.

"Your father is getting distressed! Where did you go?" Clemenza questioned as she walks toward them. And then she jolted when she finally noticed Giotto's existence.

"Primo! You surprised me. The Duke is already in the company of your _famiglia_." She informed him as she bowed in acknowledgement.

"I was about to join them. Thank you for telling me." Giotto said and then he walked inside the castle. He gave a last glance towards the two women and saw that Clemenza was pinching the left ear of the blonde woman while saying incomprehensible words. He smiled. The days which he'll be spending in Corleone might be interesting after all.

As he walks toward the Lounge room, Giotto got serious. The matter at hand, which the Duke of Corleone has requested, must first be cleared before the Vongola Family decides to address it – or not.

**_Ω_**

**_Present Day. Namimori, Japan_**

"Shit! What was that?" Vitteli cursed as the last flicker of light in the night sky just went off just above them. She looked below and saw some of their men running in the yard to where the firework came from. It came from somewhere within the vicinity, no doubt.

"Princesses never curse Vitteli." Luca said as if nothing happened.

"That gave our position!" Vitteli continued ignoring Luca's remark.

"And what's the problem with that? They are bound to know where we live anyway. The Japanese government gave this house to us and we are all over the news." Luca said matter-of-factly.

Vitteli laughed. "I'm afraid we've given them a bad impression now."

"Isn't that what we're going for? They will see us as enemies no matter what so it doesn't matter." Luca said raising a brow.

Vitteli and Luca were in the roof where they can see almost all of Namimori Town. Their house is a 3-floor Tuscan style house. The Japanese government was very considerate to make them comfortable in their country. The location is actually perfect for shooting down targets. When one of their men announced that the firework culprit_s_ were caught, Vitteli stood leaving the sniper gun on the roof and jump down to the yard. Luca followed.

"Don't tell me these two people did it?" Surprised, Vitteli crouched to have an eye-to-eye contact with two Japanese children. A girl and a boy, most likely ten years old. About fifty men in black suits were surrounding them.

The girl started crying while the boy was trying to be brave.

"A… are you going to put us in jail?" The boy asked.

"Hm, that depends. Why did you set off the fireworks in our backyard?" Vitteli asked with a serious face.

"It's because Hana insisted to give you the fireworks as a present. I told her it's for her birthday tomorrow but she's so excited about seeing a real princess she wasted it just for you." The boy explained stubbornly.

"I didn't know you'll be whacked about it." He added, looking away. As if what's happening is all her fault.

"You really want to see a princess, Hana?" Vitteli asked the crying girl softly.

Hana, still crying, nodded. "It's to welcome you. Fireworks are beautiful at night…"

"I don't know if I'm the princess you should adore though." Vitteli said in all honesty. Luca coughed in the background.

"But, I guess. I need to thank you for that. I really appreciate it." She added.

"Really?" The girl stopped and looked at Vitteli.

"Really, really."

Vitteli placed a hand on top of her head. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

The girl shook her head and then pointed the men that were still surrounding them. Vitteli dismissed them by hand and they disappeared in a second. Luca stayed on her side.

"You, what's your name?" Vitteli asked the boy.

"I'm Hiro." The boy said.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Hiro said.

"They've become stars." Hana said.

Well, Vitteli guessed they were all in the same boat then.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So who's taking care of you?"

"Our Jii-chan. We live in the house nearest here." Hiro said.

Vitteli paused for a moment. She hates kids. She actually doesn't like killing them during assignments. Their eyes seem to know the biggest and darkest secrets she have whether they look at her with or without life. They're creepy creatures.

"Ok, what if you come tomorrow, and we'll celebrate Hana's birthday. We'll have a lot of fireworks then. Yes? You tell your 'Jii-chan' to come too." Vitteli proposed.

The girl looked at her wide-eyed and the boy paused to think about it.

"Are we cool or are we not? It will be my present and I would like to make –up for making Hana cry. There will be a lot of foods." Vitteli cajoled.

"Ok, we're cool." Both children said smiling.

"Since it's very late, one of these guys will drive you home. Is that ok?" Vitteli thumb their _soldatos_.

Hana shook her head wildly.

"Oh, but they are actually goods guys." Vitteli assured them. She called one of the men and then pinched his cheek. He didn't budge a bit. "See? And I'm pretty sure Hiro will protect Hana, right?"

"Of course!" Hiro said smugly.

When the kids were gone, Luca snorted.

"What's with 'Hiro will protect Hana, right' anyway?" she said totally amused. Vitteli rolled her eyes.

"Nobody questions a princess." Vitteli said.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to question anything about the firework birthday party shit."

"Ok, I blurted that out! Have somebody arrange that."

"Aren't you going to prepare it yourself and be responsible in your 'princess duty' for once?"

"I'm busy."

"A party just for two kids? I thought you don't like kids." Luca asked for clarification. Vitteli paused to think about it while looking at their vast yard.

"Nope." She decided. "We should also invite the people in our new school and the Vongola guys. I'm sure tomorrow night will be very interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Vitteli and Luca became instant celebrities in Namimori High. This was expected, of course, after they have been on the national news and were revealed that Vitteli is actually a real-life princess and Luca is her royal attendant. They became the must-see people in the campus, since it's not every day that you encounter a Princess – a royal blood - in Japan, much more in a public school. Practically, every student flocks to, stares at, talks to and shakes hands with them like they are the rarest being ever created in the entire universe. And to be able to flock to, stare at, talk to and shake hands with them seems to be the greatest achievement a human could ever achieve. At least, that's what it looks like when the class room is crowded with a lot of students just to see them, you can't even breathe properly.

Gokudera grimaced. "Gah! They are disgusting! Putting on that angelic faces when the truth is they are both demons who will kill their pray without mercy!"

"But you've got to admit; those angelic faces could just make your day." Yamamoto commented while smiling. Gokudera looked at him incredulously as if Yamamoto said the most awful thing a man could ever say in his life.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?" Gokudera said angrily.

"I'm just saying…"

"They've almost killed Tomas yesterday. They've broken Jyuudaime's window and put a hole in his wall and you're saying that they could make your day?"

"Ma, ma, calm down."

"You're always talking about calming down! That's what I hate about you! You baseball-freak!"

"What did you say?" Yamamoto said, now getting serious.

"You want to bring it on?" Gokudera dared.

"Hai! Both of you guys please stop! Everyone is looking at us." Tsuna said.

How many times did this happen in the span of four years that they have been together? Yamamoto and Gokudera are still not in in the same wavelength with each other. Gokudera who is like a bomb that would explode any minute and Yamamoto who is always as calm as the sea. They stopped with their bickering and the people also stopped looking except for Vitteli who smiled at them. Tsuna blushed. She really is pretty.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hyato and Sawada Tsunayoshi right?" she asked them as if she doesn't know. She stood and walked towards where they are.

"Hi!" She started. "I was just telling these guys that there will be a party in our place tonight. It will start at 7. It would be nice if the three of you could also come." She said as she pointed the lot of students with her thumb who are again looking at their direction.

There was a moment of silence. Gokudera glared at her, Yamamoto was poker face, and Tsuna doesn't really know what to say – and he guessed he is the one who will decide if they'll go or not. Damn! He doesn't understand what on earth is Vitteli Corleone thinking. He doesn't actually understand women at all! She's inviting them to their place, most possibly the Corleone base. Did they set a trap? What's the point of inviting every student of Namimori High? Tsuna doesn't get it at all!

As if Vitteli heard what he's thinking, she said "Oh, don't worry! It really is just a party, as in foods and music and fireworks. It won't kill you, I promise." Vitteli drawled on the word 'kill' which is enough to make Gokudera snap.

"You bitch!"

He was just about to bring out his dynamites from his pockets when Luca, who was a few feet away from them just seconds ago, appeared and stopped him with her right hand all square on his neck. She could have hit him had not Yamamoto held her hand in place just an inch away from Gokudera's neck.

"Are you even allowed to bring that?" Yamamoto asked Luca.

On a closer look, Luca held a very small but very sharp blade. The blade looks like it can cut almost anything. She withdrew her hand from Yamamoto's grip and away from Gokudera's neck.

"I have it with me don't I?" Luca answered Yamamoto sarcastically then she scowled at Gokudera.

"I would advise you to watch your mouth, jackass!"

"Why you!" Gokudera shouted.

Murmurs filled the whole room. It is clear that Gokudera started it, due to the unseen provocation of Vitteli. And the fact that he just called a princess a bitch isn't very nice at all. It doesn't look very good, especially when a bad boy like him is against a princess. Tsuna's company is in a very awkward position. And then Vitteli laughed.

"Great, so you'll all come to the party. Please invite your friends." She almost shouted for everyone to hear and then got back to her seat. She said this without any basis that brought confusion especially to Tsuna. What's more is that it sounded like an order which a person has no choice but to follow. Luca also got back to her seat. Vitteli said something to the crowd, out of earshot from Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, and then the murmurs quieted down.

The entire episode happened too fast that Tsuna almost did not follow it all. All he knew was that Gokudera's head was almost chopped off. And it frightened him. It frightened him that his friend nearly died. But it frightened him more that he could have hurt Luca, or worse. Luca's intention on killing him was too obvious that Tsuna reacted without even noticing. He almost lost his cool. These two Corleones is giving him a lot of pressure and head ache.

…

For a second, Vitteli saw the legendary Dying Will Flame of the Vongola in the Decimo's head. And it was beautiful. And to see it match with the intensity in the Decimo's eyes to protect his Storm Guardian made it more magnificent. If the Rain Guardian did not react as fast as he did, the Vongola Decimo could have struck a blow on Luca. The Vongola Family's boss might actually live up to his reputation after all. Vitteli might even take back her first impression of him – or not! The bell that signals that class would now start chimed in. The ignorant students started to disperse one by one saying their 'goodbye, see you later' dialogues to her. A few minutes later, their teacher arrived.

Although she wants to know more about the Vongola Family, she doesn't like to spend more time in Namimori Town. Corny as it may seem but she does suffer from home-sickness. So she really wanted to finish her job already. But the Vongola is quick to hide Tomas Buscetta. Their Corleone spies lost trail of him after the shoot-out that happened last night. Now, they can't find him. It was mistake on her part. She was too eager. She was sure though that she could have killed Buscetta had not the Arcobaleno interfered. The credit why they can not find her target now belongs to the kid who caught her bullet without a sweat. The holder of the Yellow Pacifier and the strongest of all the Cursed Arcobalenos – Reborn. His loyalty to their almost a hundred year-old rival makes her more curious and interested. _He has chosen his family._

This made her smile and almost laughed she had to stop herself. A giggle eventually escaped her mouth. The Math teacher must have heard her because she called her. Vitteli stood.

"I presume you know what we are talking about?" the old teacher asked her. Vitteli looked at the board and saw that it has something to do with calculus – easy. She's been home-schooling for 17 years and she's always had encounters with calculus. Before she could say 'yes', the teacher continued to speak.

"Here in Namimori High, we treat students fairly and equally. Even though you are a princess and a gaijin, that doesn't mean that you will be treated differently. Japan is different from Italy. Is that clear Miss Corleone?"

It took almost all her control not to roll her eyes. "Yes." Vitteli said curtly.

"Solve the problem on the board." The Math teacher ordered.

One thing that she hated about school is being called to solve or write something on the dusty blackboard. To settle things already, she walks in front and solves the silly Math question.

…

Tsuna got the creeps when he heard Vitteli giggle. It was melodically cold. He turned to look at her. She must be planning something gruesome against the Vongola. She must be planning to kill them together with Tomas tonight. Or maybe she was about to do a mass murder! She must be a psycho planning to kill the students of Namimori that's why she invited them to their place! Oh my god! He's beginning to get paranoid because of the mess he is in!

Mrs. Hanamori, their old and scary Math teacher called her name. She is the scariest and the nastiest teacher in Namimori High and she will not budge to the fact that Vitteli is a princess. She told Vitteli something about Japan being different from Italy and then she asked the Princess to solve the complicated-hard-to-understand Math problem in the board. She always gives a lot of complicated problems that even Gokudera, who is a genius, seems to have a hard time in solving too. Tsuna thought Vitteli might kill Mrs. Hanamori. But then, Vitteli went in front and finished the problem in less than a minute – without calculator. Everyone's jaw dropped including Mrs. Hanamori.

Not just their enemies who are surrounded by death aura beautiful but also freaking intelligent. Tsuna began to worry about Vongola's standing against them. Well, he never stopped worrying about things ever since he was chosen to be the tenth boss of a Mafia family. But this time, he worries big time! The dangerous enemy is after all just a few feet away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Giotto found the Duke and his Famiglia on the Lounge room discussing the request the Duke has asked them. G., Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle and Lampo are all sited firmly across His Lordship. His two other guardians were not present but then they never were. Daemon Spade who knows Corleone by heart disappeared right after they've set foot in the town. Alaude on the other hand, well, he really doesn't like crowded places; and for him, two is already a crowd.

The Duke saw him and bid him the empty chair.

"I guess you've told them already the details of your request?" Giotto asked the Duke.

"_Si_, but not all. We were waiting for you."

"Forgive me to have caused you waiting."

"_Mi e indiffirente_." The Duke waved his hand in a regal fashion.

"Before we accept your request I would like to clarify some things first." Giotto said.

The Duke nodded in agreement then he signaled the Military Advisor – the one who delivered the Duke's request all the way to Milan– to leave the room. The Military Advisor obeyed.

Giotto shifted to his seat and got down to business.

"From what I gather, you want us to conquer the town of Bisacquino and Ficuzza. Is that right?"

"If you have the same definition of 'oversee' and 'conquer', then that is right. I want you to conquer the towns that border Corleone."

"Just to make it clear, we are not one of your soldiers that would have us do that." Giotto said frankly. Conquering territories don't appeal to Giotto at all. And it is not his style. He doesn't like taking what is already owned. And conquering, well, that's a very complicated request.

"I know."

"And I know that you also know that we cannot do that. We are not the right people for this job, Your Lordship."

The Duke was silent. Giotto was expecting that they will be dismissed and even banished for not following the Duke's order but then he spoke.

"Tell me if I'm wrong but, I believe that your organization is created to protect and promote the welfare of the people."

"Yes, you are correct. We are vigilantes."

"Then that is exactly why I called you."

"I'm afraid I do not follow."

"I explained to your comrades why the two towns concern me so much. Bisacquino and Ficuzza don't have a government. They are anarchist, the only ones in the entire Italy. They don't acknowledge the King and don't believe in monarchy or any other diplomatic form of ruling. And unfortunately I 'own' these two towns and I am responsible for them. Ungoverned, groups were formed in these towns, guided by their beliefs and principles. Different as they are, chaos eventually subdued these places. But recently, there is this group – a faction that united all the others to one common goal and purpose."

"But wouldn't that be better?" Knuckle, the former Priest asked.

"Yes it would be except for the fact that this faction that united them and their stated purpose concerns me to a great extent. _'Freedom for Italy'_. That's a very broad aim, don't you think? What is freedom? What is patriotism? We have a common definition, but how each one of us interprets it varies differently. And for this reason, I believe that by freedom, they meant making Italy a government-free country. No rules. No ruler. No limitations. Entirely governed just by the free will of each individual. That would be completely tyrannical. It wouldn't be good for the country. For our country."

"You're problem is political, where does we come in? With this kind of problem, I'm sure you have much more capable men to do that."

The Duke smiled.

"Primo, why are you here?" He asked out of the blue.

"Because you asked for us. We couldn't possibly deny the man whose position is second to the throne of _Italia_." Giotto answered him honestly.

"Ah, but I did not ask for you to come here. I merely send in my request which is subject to your discretion. I was truthful enough to say that I will have you to 'conquer' Bisacquino and Ficuzza. However, it is at your option if you'll accept it or not. If you don't want to do it, then you could have said no from the very beginning. Is it not?"

This time Giotto smiled. The Duke is cunning. He never asked them to come to Corleone. He is right that the request is at their discretion, but do they really have a choice? The Duke's messenger is his own Military Advisor, who by body-built alone is already intimidating. He exhibited the impression that did not give them any option to say no at all. The request is an order. It is true that the Duke is honest enough of what he asked. For this reason alone, he would definitely reject it; however, he felt that the Duke wants more. He felt that there is a story behind all this and he must act upon it, and what he felt is always right. If there was one thing that Giotto learned in all his escapade, then that would be to trust his instinct. And so, he decided to go and discuss the matter to the Duke himself. Giotto made his organization to fight for justice. He made sure everyone knows that. If it's just a matter of conquering, Giotto is sure the Duke could have done it a long time ago.

"Of course. And I'm under the impression that whether you asked for us or not, you are expecting us to come anyway. By coming here, that would affirm that we will do what you've requested. So let's cut the chase and tell us what we really came here for."

"Very well."

The Duke stood and got a medium-sized box and a map in a heavily secured cabinet in the far corner of the room. He settled it on the center-piece table between them, and then lay what apparently is the map of Sicilia.

"I have to ask you all to eliminate the faction I was just talking about. Basically I need help and you are the only people who could."

"By eliminate, you mean…?" Asari Ugetsu, the Japanese man asked.

"By any means possible."

"Why do you want them to disappear?" G. asked.

"The faction's true purpose is to get Italia's throne. To have Italy as their own. I cannot possibly allow that. And besides, this faction didn't even originate from Bisacquino nor from Ficuzza. This group is from Corleone. They are the mafia of my own town, the only black in my all white persona - the _Corleonesi_."

"How come you know about them so much? Mafias are supposed to work in secrecy." Knuckle asked.

"I had them under surveillance by my own trusted people for quite a while and also because my son is a member of that group. And it is not far that they would go against me. I have to be cautious myself and get to know the threat."

"Your son would like to overthrow you?" Lampo asked, being the son of a rich land owner.

"No. My son is not that bright. He wouldn't have thought of that. The man who founded the group, now, he is the one who would do that."

"And you know this man." Giotto stated.

"Yes. You all met him already. My Military Advisor, Mario Riina."

_**Ω**_

Tsuna can't believe that there is actually a house in Namimori like the one in front of him – a three-floor storey building with a wide front lawn equal to the backyard. It could match up to the size of an amusement park. No wonder Vitteli and Luca have the guts to invite all the students in their school. There were people and foods everywhere and music was heard all over the area. The party was apparently a birthday party for a little girl. She was Vitteli Corleone's neighbor. What she did was admirable but Tsuna felt there's more to it than that. He hasn't really decided to go tonight. He wouldn't have come at all. Tsuna knew something is bound to happen. But then again, the oppressive baby made him go. Reborn received an invitation from the Corleone to attend the party tonight. And he made sure Tsuna must also go. And, oh, he suffered. Why does he have to be stuck in the never ending tutor-tutee situation with Reborn? He was rubbing his back – the part where Reborn always hit him – when he heard his name.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna don't have to look who that voice came from. He knows it like the back of his hands. He whipped around and saw Kyoko and Haru in dresses. Tsuna realized that he just wore pants and a hooded sweatshirt – what he saw first on his closet. And he felt underdressed. Well, he is underdressed; for heaven's sake, this is a royal party!

"Kyoko! Haru! What are you doing here?"

"The princess invited me. She told me to bring some friends so I asked Haru-chan to come with me." Kyoko explained.

"Tsuna-kun, you are so lucky you are classmates with the Princess!" Haru said excitedly. "Hagee~~ I should have enrolled in your school a long time ago!"

"If you know who they really are, you wouldn't say that." Tsuna want to say to her, but kept his mouth shut. He can see how the two girls admired Vitteli.

"Where are Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Kyoko asked.

"I haven't seen them yet." Tsuna said. He did not have the chance to tell them that he'll come and he doesn't really expect them to come, unless of course, Reborn blackmailed them or bribed them like what he did to him. You'll never know what that baby is up to.

"Tsuna!" Lambo called holding a plate full of foods together with I-pin.

"Eh, why are you here?"

"Hehehe! That Reborn cannot go to this party without me so he begs me to go too. Since Lambo have nothing to do, I accepted his pleading." Lambo boast which obviously is a lie. And then seconds later, he received a kick from Reborn who appeared out of nowhere. Lambo dropped the plate, but thankfully, I-pin saved it with her Kung-Fu catch.

"It's bad to waste foods." I-pin said to no one in particular.

"I do not beg, you stupid cow." Reborn remarked.

"Ciao-ssu!" The baby greeted.

"He's not technically a cow anymore, you know." Tsuna reminded him. Lambo is already almost ten and got rid of his cow costume.

"Iyaa! Reborn! How can you do that to me! I'm much bigger than you now!" Lambo said angrily.

"Shut up or I kill you now!" Reborn threatened and Leon, his chameleon, is starting to transform into a green gun.

"Waaahhh!" Lambo started crying, being the cry-baby that he was. He was running forward without care to anyone until finally, he bumped into someone.

"Careful there, Thunder." Vitteli said while holding Lambo in place. Lambo looked at her and then blushed and then he ran again away from them. I-pin followed.

"Princess!" Kyoko and Haru uttered in chorus.

"Hey! I hope you are enjoying the party!" She greeted them with all smile on her face.

"Yes, we are." Kyoko and Haru said, still in chorus.

"That's good to hear, Tsunayoshi, Kyoko and…"

"Haru." Haru supplied.

"Haru." Vitteli finished.

Kyoko and Haru look like they'll melt from total star-struck of Vitteli's presence. They seem to be happy from hearing their name said aloud by a princess. And then, to Tsuna's shock, Vitteli stooped and kissed Reborn on the cheek. They greeted each other in Italian.

"It's good to finally meet you Reborn." She told him.

"The pleasure is mine." Reborn said with respect.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you a favor right away." Vitteli said. Reborn just kept quiet so she continued.

"Can you tell me where Tomas Buscetta is?"

Reborn smiled but his eyes are sharp. "I'm sorry Princess, but I cannot do that."

Vitteli pouted. "I'm making it a lot easier for both Families, you understand, no?"

"I'm sorry." Reborn said.

Tsuna felt the tension getting heavier. He did not expect that Vitteli would ask that question, especially in front of Haru and Kyoko. Although they already know about the Mafia business, he makes sure they are as far as it as possible. But it's more of a shock that Vitteli seems to know Reborn – a lot. And the way Reborn treats her. There's something going on and Tsuna doesn't know it. Just what in the world is happening? Vitteli averted her eyes to him.

"Can you tell me where Tomas Buscetta is?"

"Uh…." Tsuna was literally stupefied. For one thing, he did not expect she'll ask him next. Why does everything he does not expect happens to him? For another, because he really doesn't know where Tomas is. Vongola still works with half of its operations unknown to him – the Decimo. And lastly, even if he knows where Tomas-san is, the hell would he tell her. He already decided to protect the man and his family. For all he knows, it's already a war. When he failed to answer her question, she said something that again would drive him crazy – and would not let him sleep.

"Give me Buscetta and I tell you how to break the Arcobaleno curse."

"Princess…" Reborn warned. But Vitteli ignored him.

"You can save Reborn from eventual destruction and help me finish my job."

"Destruction?" Tsuna asked. The Arcobaleno Curse is still a puzzle to him.

"Yep. If you tell me where the man is, I can help you free the babies. With that, we'll both win. At the same time, we've settled the conflict in peace without causing a disturbance or worse killing innocent people. It's a win-win situation."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

_**1900: Corleone, Sicily**_

After the Duke sent him away, Mario Riina decided to go to the _Corleonesi_ hide-out. It is located deep at the heart of the town. What in the world did the stupid Duke thought of calling these worthless vigilantes? The Duke couldn't have possibly known that the_ Corleonesi_ is behind the union of the groups from Bisacquino and Ficuzza? The Prince might have told his Father? No, that's impossible. The Prince is stupid like his father, and the kid revere Mario like a god. The Prince admired him with all his being that Mario wants to puke his guts out. And besides, the Prince doesn't like his father. That's why it's impossible that the Duke knows anything at all. If he did, well, then that is the margin of error in his calculations. Recognized but immaterial.

Mario Riina is an ambitious man. He is gifted with strength and intelligence that he can practically do anything. He can _own_ everything. He_ wants_ everything. And he had plans to get all of it. He already laid out his future. He can see himself _with_ the crown. He can see himself _be_ the Italy. He can see himself _as_ the World. But the coming of the Vongola threatened him. The very essence of their Primo disturbed his peace. They might spoil his plans. And that can never happen. Everything he desires, he gets. Everything he planned happens exactly the way he planned it. That's why he wants to get rid of them – fast. With his experience in battleground, the first mover always has the advantage. Speed has always been the key. But the intruders are not people who can be dealt with easily. He needs his arms to eliminate them. Damn it! He lusts power. How dare they threaten his future?

His greed, yes, it's perverse. So perverse that he so fucking like it. That's why he wants to get a hold of everything now. The only things he needs are the _'Seven Gates of Arcobaleno_'. He had never actually seen one but he knows that the stupid Duke has one of the gates. The seven tribes of Sicily treasured one. And the Duke is a descendant of the _Sicanians_. He needs to get it.

And the person who is bound to give him one of the gates welcomed him like a ten-year old boy as he entered the passage way.

"Mario! I have been waiting for you!" The prince said eagerly, his eyes sparkled at him adoringly.

Mario greeted him with a wide smile.

"Prince! I thought your father arranged you a business in Messina?"

"It's all finished. All he wanted was an alliance. I just got back."

"Well, anything about a gate? Messina is a territory of the _Peloritans_."

"There are legends but it doesn't confirm its existence." The Prince said with no interest. Changing the topic, the Prince led Mario to the inside most of the hide out where his soldiers are leisurely drinking and having fun.

"I heard the 'Vongola' are here. They are known in all Italy." The Prince said.

"Yes, His Highness is now talking to them as we speak."

"And what does my father need of them?"

"I don't know about that. What I'm sure of, though, is that I need them all dead." Mario said with such spite and hate that the Prince stopped. His soldiers, at the word 'dead', stopped at their merriment.

Finally, all attention to him, Mario called them. As soldiers, they lined themselves in perfect symmetry.

"You heard me! I want the all the intruders dead. I don't care what you do with them. As soon as my plan is laid out, we start moving. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sire!"

Mario was about to dismissed them when a strange smell reeked out and then a thick fog filled the room. One of his soldiers cried that it was a ghost and he took his stance, everyone followed. The odd happening suddenly got eerier and the hair in Mario's body tingled. And then a voice spoke. The voice that belonged to the entity who is the same as he is – a demon.

"When you said 'need them _all_ dead' would that include me?" the voice said.

"That entirely depends on me." Mario said, unperturbed.

"Ufufufu~~ but I won't interfere. Haven't we talked about this already?" the voice giggled.

"You know demons don't operate on trust. Show yourself, you are scaring my men."

The fog diminished and the smell vanished like it did not happen at all. In front of Mario stood the strangest person he had ever seen yet in his life. This blue-haired man is more dangerous than he seems to be that even Mario would have doubts to cross him at all.

"And so we meet again Military Advisor."

"_Si,_ Vongola Mist Guardian, we meet again."

_**Ω**_

_**Present**_

"What?" Gokudera shouted at the top of his lungs. The three of them were at the rooftop having their lunch. Tsuna just explained to them what happened to the party and what Vitelli proposed in exchange for Tomas Buscetta.

"I know. And the thought took my sleep again. It's so frustrating!" Tsuna heaved a sigh.

"You also went to the party? How come we did not even saw each other?" Gokudera continued, oblivious to what Tsuna just said.

"Well, the Corleone property is really big, and there are a lot of people." Yamamoto said.

"Uh… that's not the point here." Tsuna said.

"Jyuudaime, that bitch is just bluffing. No one knows how to break the Arcobaleno Curse. Trust me." Gokudera consoled.

The fact was, the way Vitelli said it, she seems to know the curse well and how to break it. And what's with the familiarity with Reborn? And there is also the nagging feeling that despite the resolve that the Family will protect the Buscettas', there is something wrong with the picture.

"I mean, no one really knows the Curse except for the Arcobalenos themselves." Gokudera continued.

"And I doubt the baby will talk." Yamamoto added.

Tsuna agreed with them. He tried to ask Reborn but he just slept on him. Reborn just told him to focus on protecting the Buscettas. Gah! That child is really giving him the time of his mafia life. The bell chimed in and the rest of the day, Tsuna spent the whole day thinking what on earth the mess he is in is turning up into.

During the last period, their home room teacher Mr. Aragaki, divided the class and gave them workloads for the upcoming Foundation Day. Tsuna totally forgot about that. Aside from being the boss, he also has a responsibility as a senior student in their school.

"I hope you would do this with all your heart and enjoy while you're at it because, guys, this is your last year in Namimori High. Make it memorable. So, who would like to be the in-charge? I need two people." Mr. Aragaki said.

No one answered.

"Aww! C'mon guys. You can't always give the class representative all the responsibility!"

Still no one answered. Mr. Aragaki sighed.

"I knew this would happen, so, I made this…" he let out a box from his bag. "No one is volunteering, so let's make it fair and square."

There was an uproar in the class. Of course, no one wants to volunteer, everyone's practically studying for exams and being in-charge takes so much time, even if the responsibility would only take a few weeks or so.

"Ok, No. 27. He is…" Mr. Aragaki searched his records. "Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Again there was an uproar.

"Are you kidding, I thought you said to make this memorable?" One student said.

Tsuna wants to cry. Is he really that untrustworthy? But even he doesn't want being in-charge. There's so much going on that he can't afford to have another to burden him.

"What? What's wrong?" Mr. Aragaki asked.

"He is the _Dame-Tsuna_, you know." One student answered the teacher.

"Hey! Who said that?" Gokudera demanded, standing and scowling.

"If you don't want him, then who would like to take his place?" Mr. Aragaki said impatiently. No one spoke. He sighed. "Okay then, its settled."

"But…" Tsuna was about to protest but the teacher seems determined to finish the whole ordeal of who's-in-charge that Tsuna cut his own words.

"The other one is…" Mr. Aragaki was saying but was stopped when somebody raised a hand. It was Vitelli.

"Excuse me; I would like to volunteer. If you don't mind, that is." Vitelli said as mildly as the princess that she is.

Mr. Aragaki smiled at her. "Well, that is brave of you. And yes, I don't mind. You and Sawada will be in-charge of this class activity for the Foundation Day. Thank you."

"Sensei! I would like to take the place of Sawada!" One male student volunteered. The other male students followed, saying everything why they should be chosen. Tsuna prayed that their teacher would pick another one. He felt the chill again. He can't help but think that Vitelli did that because of him. Why did she always make him think?! Why is she making his life difficult! Oh, god. She might plan to torture him to find out where Tomas is once they're alone.

"Sorry guys, I offered the position a while ago and you missed your chance. Class dismissed. Sawada and Miss Corleone, follow me to the faculty room."

As he and Vitelli stood up, he felt all eyes on him. And if stares could kill, he would be dead by now. Vitelli made it worse when she smiled at him. Tsuna realized that she really wanted to kill him! If she will not do it herself, then she will make others do it for her! They stood side by side following the teacher, Tsuna maintaining a considerable distance.

"Hey! I never had to do this before. I hope it's really fun!" Vitteli said. Tsuna's surprise made him back away. She looked wounded and for some reason, Tsuna wished he didn't do that.

"I…just… well… I…" Tsuna stuttered. The fact was he doesn't know what to say. He was lost of words. Vitteli then laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Why are you so scared? You look so silly." She said with no intention of insulting him. Tsuna can't believe she asked him that, as if she doesn't know why.

"You are trying to kill us!" Tsuna blurted out.

"Ah, so you think I'm going to do that now?" Vitteli asked, still amused.

"Of course! You are an assassin! You'll take any chances that come about."

Tsuna can't believe that they're actually talking. He never thought they would! And their topic is about killing. It's strange. He actually believed that if they keep talking both of them would reach a compromise that could spare both families from any damage. He really does not like for them to come to the point of hurting each other.

Vitteli scowled. "Are you suggesting that it's better if I do it now?"

"No! It's better if you will not kill us or anyone at all."

"If you are talking about killing the Vongola Guardians, no I'm not going to do that."

Tsuna actually heaved a sigh of relief, but then she continued.

"I'm only going to kill Buscetta."

"Why do you need to kill him so much?" Tsuna asked exasperated.

"It's my job."

"But to kill a living person just because you were ordered to?"

"Sure, why not." Vitteli said nonchalantly.

Tsuna felt anger. How can she just ignore the value and the importance of life? How can she just take it away like that? How can she say she will kill someone so carelessly? Acting like it was just nothing! Doesn't she have any conscience? Doesn't it bother her?

Tsuna then wondered how many people she already ripped off of life. Her sick notion of what life is and her twisted thinking that killing is normal, that's what made him angry. That's why he couldn't put himself to the point of hating her entirely as a person. But still, damn her!

Tsuna looked ahead and continued walking towards the faculty room. He would like to deny as much as he wanted that a girl like Vitteli exist. Or that a girl like her is capable of hurting others. But from what she just said, well, he doesn't care anymore if their opponents are females.

But then again, why is she so lost?

…

"Sure, why not."

The look the Vongola Decimo gave her after she said it is so familiar. Vitteli had seen it so many times. It is the look that has been part of her life. It is the look of disdain, of hate, of disgust. All the people that she had killed before death took them away looked at her the way the Vongola Decimo did. In fact, she's seen a lot more menacing look. And she's immune to it already.

Well. She doesn't really mind.

She doesn't care.

Killing is her job. She knew that it is wrong. She knew that she doesn't have any right to take away someone's life. But it is the only way she knows how to live. At least it gives her a purpose. And besides, she doesn't take the lives of the innocent ones.

She kills bad people.

That's the only thing that consoled her that she is doing something right in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

_**1900: The Duke's Castle – Lounge Room**_

The Duke of Corleone took out an expensive looking pen from his suit and then drew out lines on the map that was laid on the table, dividing the island of Sicily into seven parts. The _Vongola Famiglia_ watched him with curiosity.

"Are you aware of the stories about the seven tribes that once ruled Sicily?" he asked the_ Vongola Famiglia._

"Oh, you mean the legends about them?" Lampo asked.

"No, they are not legends. It's Sicily's history." The Duke answered.

"I've read of it. They were actually the first civilization that lives abundantly when the earth is still young. The seven tribes flourished not just with culture but of technology as well. They say that they were the origin of the said 'Lost Technology'. But unfortunately it did not last long. It was said that each tribe hold a key to the secret of the universe and that nature itself made a way to protect it. Catastrophes befall Sicily – flooded and shook the entire island eventually wiping out everything." Knuckle explained.

"And do you believe that they indeed hold the keys to that secret?" The Duke asked.

"I do believe that the seven tribes did exist. I do not know about the keys though." Knuckle honestly said.

The Duke chuckled. He then took the medium-size box and carefully opened it as if he was about to reveal the greatest treasure in the world. The Vongola Famiglia was expectant on what the content is. The carvings on the box are not exceptional but it made one still want to see what it holds. Finally after removing the case, the Duke showed what the box has kept hidden for who-knows-how-long time to them. What they saw wasn't what they expected.

"It's a stone!" Lampo cried disappointedly.

"With a weird shape." Added G.

"I'm afraid I do not find anything important about it." Asari Ugetsu commented.

"Funny. That's also my reaction when I first saw it." The Duke confessed.

"Is that a pacifier?" Giotto asked. The Duke grinned at him.

"Excellent observation!" He praised. "Most people, although they recognize the shape, wouldn't think of that. But yes, this is a pacifier. And this is one of the "keys to the secret of the universe"."

There was a huge silence for a moment only to be broken by Lampo's sardonical laugh.

"Your Lordship, are you serious?"

"The truth, no matter how crazy it is, is still the truth lad. There are many truths in this world that were identified to be mysteries for they are deemed to be unbelievable. But if you open your eyes, you will discern immediately that what I'm saying is nothing but the truth. And keys to the secret of the universe do exist. This is one of them." The Duke explained.

"But why a pacifier?" G asked.

"Ancients believe that babies are born with the knowledge of the universe. Apparently we also once held that knowledge but were completely forgotten as we go on in this life. I think that the key to recovering that knowledge may have something to do with going back – thus the pacifier."

"It's hard to believe." G said.

"Well, I ask you to believe because you're going to protect the other six."

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked.

"Mario wants all the keys. You see, what do you think will happen if this man got hold of the secret of the universe? The secret that even nature itself wants to be kept hidden. Not just that I will be in danger or Italy will be in danger but the entire world will be at stake here."

"This is becoming confusing." Giotto said.

"I can see that. I'm sorry. I have to tell you, then, the story from the very beginning."

The Duke adjusted himself uncomfortably, for whatever he was about to tell is a story he doesn't like impart at all.

_**Ω**_

_**Present**_

The teacher gave them the rough draft of the activities planned including what their class was supposed to do. Vitteli took the papers since Tsunayoshi Sawada is still preoccupied with whatever thoughts that were bothering him. In all fairness, Vitteli never attended any school festivities. She's basically been sheltered - to be precise, shunned, from the outside world that her educational experience only centered on the insides of the Corleone property. She looked at the draft and decided that whoever made it was unorganized and wanted to put so many ideas that the whole point of the activity, whatever it was, was lost. She wanted to inquire Tsunayoshi but he's not even looking at her. Ok, so much for being mad. Sheez, she answered him as truthfully as she can, and now he's angry!

For the record, she will not be doing this if they killed Buscetta on the first day. The spies are still searching where on earth did the man hide himself, and Vitteli knows it will be a while before they found him. So what will she do for the time being? She will not be bored to death, that's for sure. And this being in-charge would make her preoccupied with something – at least.

Vitteli asked Mr. Aragaki if they could make changes in the plan and he thankfully said yes. She'll asked Tsunayoshi later, when his head is cooled down, for his opinions. She wished he could separate his school duties from his Mafia duties. She already told him that they will not kill them or touch them or hurt them or anything. Could he relax?

Mr. Aragaki had just finished giving them instructions when the girl named Kyoko and her friend with a wavy-black hair appeared.

"Princess!" Kyoko said.

Vitteli noticed that Tsunayoshi stiffened a little.

"And Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko added.

Vitteli saw Tsunayoshi blushed. Talk about being obvious. The Vongola Decimo liked Kyoko. That's interesting. But apparently, the girl is completely oblivious of his affection which is too sad.

"Hi!" Vitteli greeted.

"Are you also here for the Foundation Day?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, we are. Tsunayoshi and I." Vitteli said, just to emphasize that Tsunayoshi is also there. That's the cue where he should talk. And he's not talking!

"Oh, wow. That's great! Then we'll be seeing you a lot more often then."

"Yes. I guess we will. Right, Tsunayoshi?"

Vitteli looked at him hoping that he will catch that she's giving him the opportunity to talk to the girl he liked. Tsunayoshi looked backed at her. There was a minute of pause.

"I..uh… Hai!" he stammered.

Vitteli thought he blew that off – totally.

…

Looking at Vitteli's eyes was a grave mistake – especially when Kyoko is near. Tsuna wants to strangle himself for stammering like an idiot. It's the first time in his life that he saw eyes like marbles. Vitteli's eyes are beautiful. They were the clearest blue eyes that Tsuna has ever seen. But it's empty. In order to find whatever emotion she holds, you have to let yourself fall deeply into the abyss of her being. And that's what happened. But unfortunately, Tsuna got lost in the process.

"I guess you're beginning to be responsible now, huh, Sawada?" Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's best friend, remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuna said unenthusiastically. There is no way he's going to tell them that it was out of unwanted luck that he's there.

"Do your best, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said.

That's all it takes for Tsuna to be fired up.

"Ahem, before I forget, there will be some people that will do some inspections until the Foundation Day. Don't mind them. It's only for security purposes. We're actually lucky that they will be doing this." Mr. Aragaki said.

As if on cue, some people entered the faculty room. Tsuna almost choked. It was Hibari Kyoya together with his four discipline committee members. Their entrance was as delinquent-looking as ever.

"Speaking of them, here they are." Mr. Aragaki said.

"Herbivores." Hibari greeted, his gaze piercing them with irritation.

After finally graduating from high school, Hibari Kyoya became a complete freelancer. And his dedication to Namimori Middle School is amazing for he's actually still pretty much involve with the school's activities. Tsuna heard that he is earning a lot of money from who-knows-where that he doesn't need to work on other jobs. His presence is still so strong and he's attitude still did not change. Tsuna is still scared that he might tick-off any second. Hibari lingered his eyes to Vitteli who returned his gaze. They looked at each other for a while - assessing each other's strength, most likely. Tsuna felt wary so he made a protective stance in front of Kyoko and Hana, just in case something happened. In Mafia's point-of-view, Hibari is the Vongola's Cloud Guardian even though he still doesn't acknowledge it, and Vitteli is a Corleone. Without Tsuna explaining, he bet that Hibari already knows the whole situation.

"Are you strong?" Hibari asked as a challenged.

"Very." Vitteli said. This made Hibari smile.

"Then I'll bite you to death."

"We'll see about that."

They seem to assume the fighting stance, forgetting that they were in the faculty room. Tsuna felt compelled to do something, in defense for all the innocent people inside. Vitteli was one thing but Hibari is way up on another level. If they clashed, Tsuna doesn't know what would just happen to all of them normal people. Tsuna pulled Vitteli aside, the only rational thing he could think of.

"Ahahaha, I think we should go now. Thank you, Sensei. I, uhm, see you Kyoko-chan and Kurokawa-san." Tsuna said nervously pushing Vitteli until they were outside. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief after the two of them went out the room.

Vitteli looked at him questioningly. Tsuna backed away. Now he is scared of her. She is the second female to battle out with the Vongola's strongest guardian. The first one was Suzuki Adelheid. Very few people would do that.

"Hieeie! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Tsuna cried lifting his hands to protect himself.

"How many times should I tell you that I'm not going to kill you! And I don't really know why are you apologizing but you are really acting so weird Tsunayoshi." Vitteli said in akimbo.

Tsuna composed himself. Vitteli is pronouncing his name as 'Chuu-nah-yow-shi' and it really sounds funny but he will not dare to correct her. She can call him in any way she wants.

"Just take my words. Don't ever cross with Hibari. Ever!" He said in a warning yet scared tone.

"Just in case you did not notice, your Cloud Guardian is challenging me. Don't expect me to not accept it because I will. And what's with that herbivore crap anyway?" Vitteli said, annoyed.

"Just please don't?! There's no point in fighting. Nothing good will come out of it." Tsuna pleaded.

Vitteli seem to ponder about it for a moment and then she smiled at him. Tsuna was taken aback.

"Ok, I'm not if you're going to cooperate with me." She said.

"Cooperate with what?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Vitteli showed him the draft for the Foundation Day.

"With this! Earlier you were mad at me and ignoring me and then now you're actually pleading. You have to help me with this! I can't do this alone. It's also your responsibility. I mean, I don't really want to be in-charge with this, you know, even though it's my first time but since it's our job, we have to help each other." She explained, fidgeting.

Tsuna thought she really wanted to be in-charge. It's a relief knowing that Vitteli volunteered because of the upcoming Foundation Day and not because of him.

"But wouldn't you think it's awkward, I mean, you're a Corleone and I'm a Vongola…"

Vitteli shrugged. "I'm Vitteli Corleone, a transfer student from Italy and you're Tsunayoshi Sawada, a senior student of Namimori High. We're the students' in-charge with this activity."

She made her point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Luca has been waiting for half an hour already. The school is almost deserted and the sun is near at dusk. Her patience has been thinning out second by second. She is going to beat the Princess out of her senses. What in the world is she thinking volunteering herself to lead the entire class for a useless school event? Not to mention that she is going to work with none other than the Vongola Decimo? Has she already forgotten why they are here in the first place?

She sighed. Vitteli has been like this ever since they were kids – always whimsical and naïve. Despite that, however, Luca knows Vitteli values her job more than anything else. Vitteli knows her priorities. Luca breathes calmly as she waited for her Princess but was eventually disturbed by the hate aura that she can feel emanating from the opposite side. The Storm Guardian of the Vongola, Hyato Gokudera, was squatting like a Japanese Yakuza, smoking. He was glaring at her from time to time, sensing her every movement, like she's actually going to tear them apart any minute. Beside him, was the Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, who unlike his companion, is smiling. He seems to be oblivious of her presence. This annoyed her for some reason. Luca preferred the Storm Guardian's reaction.

She read all about the Vongola Guardians as a part of the SOP before they came to Japan. And she knew perfectly well that the Corleone should never go against them. It is an unnecessary event that would only cause grief, pain, despair and suffering to the people who are involved and will be involved in the process. The fact that the target, Tomas Buscetta, belonging to the Vongola Family is already a problem as it is. It is a wonder to Luca why the _Consigliere_ would risk their Family in order to eliminate just one man. There is a bigger picture here that she can't see yet. Alessandro must be planning something which might not be for the benefit of their Family. And Luca doesn't like that. There are a lot of questions that needs to be answered but for now, she wishes to go home.

She doesn't have time for this.

As if an answered prayer, Vitteli and the Vongola Decimo came out from the front doors of the school building. Luca is actually expecting that there would be a heavy tension between them – the fact that they belong to the biggest and powerful mafia families who have been rivals for a very long time; and the fact that they are only feet away from each other – but she found none. Instead, what she saw was neutrality, or was it peace? The Vongola Decimo and Vitteli are actually walking comfortably side by side. Well, they look something. At first glance you'll think they share a romantic relationship. Luca almost gagged by the thought. Hell would freeze first before that happens. That could not possibly happen!

Vitteli stood in front of her and smiled sheepishly. Luca scowled. Vitteli pouted, sighed and turned back to face the three Vongola behind them.

"See you tomorrow!" she said happily.

No answer came from the other side. They just looked at Vitteli and were rendered speechless by the shock that she would actually say that to them.

"Let's do our best, yes, Tsunayoshi?" Vitteli continued, clearly attempting an awkward conversation. Not realizing that she is putting the man in a difficult position.

The Vongola Decimo squirmed with uncertainty before speaking.

"Uh… yes. Let's do our best."

"Great! And I hope Hyato and Takeshi would help us if we need a pair of hands?"

"No problem." Takeshi answered gleefully.

"I will only help Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said stubbornly.

**_..._**

"I miss you!" shouted the voice from the other line. It is the voice of the man who heads the biggest crime organization in the world. The man who is revered and feared by every Mafioso in the Cosa Nostra world. But most of all, it is the voice of her brother, the only remaining family she has in this world.

"Yes Vitto, I can feel that. You don't have to shout." Vitteli said tiredly, nearly dropping the phone on the floor. She doesn't have the energy to talk to him today.

They arrived at their residence minutes ago from the school. One of their men hurriedly informed them that the _Capo Famiglia_ has called 30 times looking for them. Vitteli thought it was about business, so Luca is the one who called back. Seconds later, Luca passed her the phone very irritated then she left. She's always like that whenever she talks to Vitto. With that mood, she could kill anyone – literally. Luckily, no one dared to be near them at that moment. Vitteli knew then that it's not business. She wants to hang up. She loves Vitto but he is annoying – all the time.

"Whoah, what's with the cold attitude? Don't you miss your brother?" Vitto said, hurt.

"I do but I just thought you called because of…." Vitteli was cut off.

"_Ti voglio bene!_ Vitteli, please go home. You know Italy is never the same without you. We haven't seen each other for two months, you know." Vitto complained childishly.

"Its just two months, Vitto."

"Well, when the only companion you have is Alex, it feels like two years. He is the number one of most boring people in the planet."

Vittelli sighed. "You know I can't come back 'till I finish my job. Did you call Luca 'my love' again? She has that face again. She really wants to kill you."

And Alex is not boring! Vitteli wanted to add, but that would be so obvious.

"I've been calling her that since she was five!"

"Well, stop! She doesn't like it!"

Vitto scoffed on the other line. "Yeah whatever."

And then, coughed. This got Vitteli's attention. Vitto never coughed.

"Are you sick?" Vitteli asked. She knows Vitto is the healthiest man alive, so coughing is already not normal for him.

"No, just something on my throat. Are you worried?"

"This is the first time that I heard you cough; of course I'd be worried."

"Then please, go home?"

"Haha. Very funny." Vitteli said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with me wanting you to go home?" He asked.

"I can't believe you are saying that to me! You know very well that this job isn't the same like the others."

"How is it different? Every job is the same to you."

Vitteli was taken aback. She looked at the phone as if she's looking at her brother.

"For starters, I don't think the _Capo di Tutti Capi_ would call a job involving the _Vongola Famiglia_ the same like the other jobs."

Vitteli heard a sharp intake of breath in the other line.

"The Vongola Famiglia?" He asked carefully.

"Yes… the Vongola Famiglia." Vitteli answered cautiously. "You mean, you don't know?"

Her brother being ignorant about their job is unacceptable, more so very suspicious. For the first time ever since she became an assassin, the job concerned her. There are a lot of loopholes in the 'Tomas Buscetta project'. Maybe killing him is not a good decision after all?

She is doubting - which isn't a very good thing.

There was a pause in the other line. Vitteli wondered if she should not have been that direct. The Vongola is also an important stuff. In fact, it's the very important subject in the Mafia world. She honestly thinks that this should be under her brother. And Vitteli guessed Vitto's thinking the same. Why would Alex not inform Vitto about this? He's not the type to neglect this kind of thing.

"Fuck! We're against the Vongola Famiglia? Shit! Have you laid your hands on them already? Why did I not know about this! Fuck! Damn that Alex, this is some serious shit and he dare not tell me. Fuck!" Vitto exploded and cussed some more inappropriate words.

"Ok, relax! Stop cursing! We didn't actually hurt them. Yet. We're not that stupid to do that." Vitteli consoled.

"What do you mean 'actually' and yet?" Vitto asked angrily. She stiffened. Now this is business. He's using the Don-of-the-Corleone-Family tone.

"Sir, as was instructed, we have to shoot the target down as soon as we've got opportunity. Unfortunately, that time the Vongola Family is also in the location. The target is a member of the Vongola and is apparently under their protection. So far, we haven't done anything that would put our Family in a perilous situation." Vitteli said.

"Shit Vitteli, no matter what happens, don't ever fight them. You know what will happen if our Family and the Vongola clashed. That should never happen." Vitto toned down - back to being his brother.

"Yes I know. Luca knows. And I promised I will never fight them except, you know, if circumstances require that we should."

"Vitteli!" Vitto reprimanded.

"What! I have work to do. If it can't be helped, then it can't."

"Ditch that! I'm going to talk to Alex."

"It's not his fault! You should have asked for reports!"

"Oh, so you're on his side?"

"No. Of course not!" Vitteli denied.

"It's his duty to report to me matters of grave importance and the Vongola is just that. What the hell, if I didn't even call you, I wouldn't know! Damn him!"

"Fine! Just do it peacefully." Vitteli said, remembering that whenever her brother and Alex are having a heated argument, it always end up with violence and destruction. They are two strong people and both are really stubborn.

"It depends on what his explanations are."

"He's your Consigliere, Vitto."

"I'm the Don! I have a much higher authority than your Prince Charming."

"Shut up."

"Ok, I'm going to hang up now. Don't touch the Vongola, you hear me? And put your job on hold for the mean time. I need to know the details of this crap first. I love you."

Before Vitteli could answer, she heard the dial tone.

**_…_**

"Are you messing with us?" Gokudera said angrily at Luca and Vitteli.

The Corleone Family in representation of the two ladies in front of them just declared a ceasefire.

Yesterday, after she promised that she'll not cross with Hibari, Vitteli asked Tsuna to go to school early since they have to smooth out the rough draft before they could really start working. Tsuna did come to school early but with Gokudera tagging along. Gokudera insisted that he should come with him because he worries that something bad will happen to him. Vitteli is already in the classroom, with Luca. When they saw them, they stood and greeted them cordially. Then, Luca, as the Sotto Capo of the Corleone Family, broke the news. It wasn't dramatic, she said it very straightforwardly.

"We don't mess around, you idiot." Luca said, obviously annoyed by Gokudera's loud reaction. "You should be happy about this, although this is just temporary."

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"Yeah, idiot. What else would I call you other than what you are?"

"You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"Oh, I know that a long time ago!"

Their bickering was stopped when Vitteli snorted. Both looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I mean, anyway, Tsunayoshi, aren't you glad we can work with each other a little comfortably now?" Vitteli said suppressing her laughter, avoiding Gokudera and Luca's glare, and giving Tsuna the 'I-need-help-here' look.

"Yes, I think that's a good turnout of the situation." Tsuna said in rescue. He wasn't intending to rescue her but the ceasefire declaration was unexpected, he was overwhelmed. The issue was serious and then it was not. Like, what the hell? At first he doubt the cease fire, but since they seem to be serious about it- racked by it, even - Tsuna saw a light of hope that the war that was about to erupt will be thwarted. And it is really a good thing. The fight that hasn't started yet stopped already. How good could that be? No one will be worse, die. He doesn't have to worry anymore.

But then again, he can still feel the uneasiness that plagued him ever since Tomas showed up. There is really something off. What forced them to declare a ceasefire? What is it that he needs to know?

"Isn't it? So, shall we start?" Vitteli invited to planning the activities for the Foundation Day.

"Sure." Tsuna said.

"And since both of you are here, you might as well give some inputs." Vitteli said to Luca and Gokudera.

"I told you, I will only help Jyuudaime." Gokudera reiterated.

Vitteli smiled at Gokudera and then looked at Tsuna again, asking for help.

"Gokudera, I also want to hear your ideas for this event since this is the first time that I will be doing this." Tsuna said to his friend. Gokudera's eyes twinkled. Tsuna felt a slave obeying his Master whenever Vitteli gives him the 'I-need-help-look'. He just obeys. What's wrong with him?!

"Don't worry Jyuudaime. I will give great ideas." Gokudera said happily.

"Good. Now, we're talking." Vitteli remarked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

It has been a very busy two weeks for Tsuna. The threat of the Corleone has evaporated into thin air, and he's now able to talk to Vitteli and Luca normally. In fact, he thinks that they've already come to the point that they can call one another friends. Tsuna even thinks that the two of them are actually good persons but were unfortunately brought up by a wrong environment.

With each day that he's been working with Vitteli, it just confirms that she isn't really bad at all. In fact working with her is fun. He felt useful. It is the first time that someone really needed him. And he liked the feel of it.

On the other hand, Reborn came back to Italy. After Tsuna told him that the Corleone Family declared a ceasefire, the only thing Reborn said was that he should be careful and attentive. And then Reborn said he has something to know personally and flew to Italy. Tsuna doesn't know when will Reborn come back to Japan. He woke up the next day with Reborn gone.

But so far, everything is good.

Today is the last day of the preparations and everyone is at frenzy. The teachers cancelled all lessons in order for the students to finish everything for tomorrow's celebration. Tsuna was working in the classroom finishing the board that they will use when Vitteli came in.

"Tsunayoshi!" Vitteli called him.

"What is it?"

"Will you check the others on the school grounds? Someone reported that 'they' are at it again. I have my hands full, I can't do it now."

By 'they', she meant Gokudera, Yamamoto and Luca. Apparently, those three don't like each other that much. Gokudera hates Luca and Luca doesn't like Yamamoto and Yamamoto is being himself. Tsuna sighed.

"I just hope they will listen to me." Tsuna said, getting up.

"They will listen, don't worry. Sorry for interrupting what you're doing. Maybe, I could finish that board for you when I'm done with mine?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's already finished anyway."

"It's the least that I could do. I mean, stopping them would be much harder." Vitteli said. Tsuna smiled.

"You're right. By the way how's the stage?" Tsuna asked. Their class was the one assigned to do the stage that the performers will use, aside from what their class was supposed to do. Vitteli said she'll take care of it, so Tsuna was responsible for their class' duties. It was hard because all the boys helped Vitteli; Tsuna was left with the girls. He was just thankful that Gokudera and Yamamoto were loyal to him and are willing to help him. All the girls thanked him, not because of the labor, but because of Gokudera and Yamamoto working close with them. The two are popular to the girls, actually.

"We're working on the final touch. Japanese guys are very capable and talented. The lower years even volunteered to help. It's great and it's beautiful." Vitteli said proudly.

"You seem to be excited." Tsuna said, not afraid of telling her what he thought. Since they've been together for two weeks already, Tsuna was already familiar with her.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? It's the first time that I've been to school and I'm really having a great time." Vitteli said in all honesty. Even she was shocked that she said that. It was the truth.

"Why? You're not?" Vitteli asked him in return.

"I'm excited. It's my first time that I've been in-charge with something this big." Tsuna said. He is also happy, because it's been a while since he felt that he's just a normal student. He missed having a normal life.

Vitteli extended her right hand towards him.

"This is our last day as students-in-charge. Thank you, Tsunayoshi Sawada. It's been a pleasure working with you. I hope we could work with each other again." Vitteli said smiling at him.

Tsuna shook her hands awkwardly.

"I'm not used to this… shaking hands, I mean." he said shyly.

"You have to get used to it; you'll be doing this often in the future."

Tsuna was sure she was pertaining to him being the Vongola Boss. They haven't been talking about the tension between their families. It's like an unspoken agreement between them not to talk about it or anything related to Mafia. He preferred this Vitteli in front of him who is much more human than the first Vitteli he met.

"Let's make it all work out well tomorrow." Tsuna said instead.

Tsuna arrived in the school yard seeing a commotion. Students stood around Gokudera, Yamamoto and Luca. Since it has been happening for two weeks, the students were already expecting this and making bets on who would triumph this time. It became the most awaited event of the day. Tsuna sighed. This is going to be difficult.

…

"Look at what you have done!" Gokudera screamed angrily at Luca while pointing at the once has been an arc. The girls in their class made the arc with the help of Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were supposed to set that up in the front gate but something happened and now it was destroyed.

"Are you telling me that it's MY fault?" Luca said, equally angry.

"Yes! It is your fault!" Gokudera answered immediately.

"I can't believe you are saying that when it's obviously YOU who made the mistake!"

"What mistake are you talking about? If only you are not stubborn to not follow my instructions, then it wouldn't have fucking fell!"

Luca gasped. Trust men to deny their own mistake! His calculations on how to lift and set up the arc has some flaws, therefore wrong. Luca pointed it out but Gokudera ignored her. Talk about stubborn! She told Takeshi Yamamoto, whom she considered has an ounce of sense in him, but he just looked like he couldn't understand what she's saying! She had to give up. Jeez. These Vongola Guardians are unbelievably stupid!

It was all to herself to make the corrections. Vitteli told her to help out, and thus she's helping. The girls would have followed her hadn't Gokudera insists following his calculations and Yamamoto supporting him. The people were torn between the two of them creating confusion and then failure. The arc fell down and was cut in halves. And he says it her fault! How dare he!

Before she could even put a sense on Gokudera through violence, she heard a chirping of Namimori Middle School Hymn. They all turned to see the group of Hibari Kyouya walking towards them. They were headed by a small yellow bird. That is just weird. Hibari Kyouya, the strongest of all the Vongola Guardians, is already holding his tonfas.

"Hieeyiee!"

Luca saw Tsunayoshi Sawada and as usual he was acting like a weakling. She had to roll her eyes. Gokudera who turns into a loyal dog whenever he saw Tsunayoshi greeted him.

Gross.

"What is happening here, hervibores?" Hibari Kyouya asked them, irritated. Luca noted that he is always irritated, just what is his problem? And what is it with herbivores?

"Nothing!" Tsunayoshi answered as fast as he could.

"Hibari, nice to see you!" Yamamoto, who seems the only one unafraid of the person, greeted him cheerfully. But Hibari ignored him and instead walked directly to Tsunayoshi. Luca saw that every inch of the Vongola Boss shivered. Ugh, he's really a sissy! Thank god she's not the one working with him. She can't imagine how Vitteli is putting up with him at all. Hibari Kyouya is indeed intimidating, yes, Luca can attest to that, but not to the extent as to shiver. But it was a proof that he is indeed strong. Even his comrades are wary of him.

She sighed impatiently. She honestly has more pressing matters to attend to. Two weeks wasn't enough to see what exactly is going on. Honestly, it was strange that the Don of Corleone wasn't aware of the Tomas Buscetta case, and after the ceasefire, Luca goes into digging some information. She can tell that something was coming up. And it wasn't good. Alessandro "Alex" Riina is planning something. She can't report it yet to the Don because she doesn't have any evidence but Luca knew he was planning something bad. Ever since she was adopted into the Corleone household, and saw Alex, she knew that he was evil. Even though she was then just five years old, she's gone through a lot of hell - experienced hell - to determine who came from that awful place. And Alex is one of them. Luca just hopes she was prepared enough when the time he moves came.

…

"Where's the girl?" Hibari asked him. Tsuna can't get comfortable in front of him, really.

"What girl?" Tsuna asked in return, feigning ignorance. Hibari was asking about Vitteli. For the last two weeks, the two have been at par. Vitteli was true enough to her promise not to fight Hibari, but when it comes to Hibari … well, it's a different matter. The two has been meeting a couple of times in the school hallway and it wasn't good especially to Tsuna who is always caught in between.

"Don't push it herbivore." Hibari smirked sarcastically.

One of Hibari's companion noted the mess Luca, Gokudera and Yamamoto created.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Ask her." Gokudera said, glaring at Luca.

"Whoa, wait, you're really a jack ass aren't you! Blaming me with your mistakes!" Luca said.

"Ahaha, guys let's stop this." Yamamoto said. "Let's just redo this arc and finish it for tomorrow."

"I agree with Yamamoto, I think it's better if we work on this again." Tsuna supported Yamamoto who was just caught in between the two. The girls in their class groaned in protest.

"Then we'll help." One of Hibari's companions offered.

They've finished the arc and have set it up in the front gate before the day ended. Hibari's companions really helped a lot.

The five of them - Tsuna, Vitteli, Luca, Gokudera and Yamamoto - were standing in front of their school about to go home.

"Wow, you've made a very pretty arc." Vitteli commended.

"You don't know what we've went through to made it." Tsuna sighed.

"Thanks to someone." Luca remarked sarcastically.

Gokudera who wouldn't let a remark pass said "And what are you implying?"

"Ma, ma, let's just be happy that we've finished on time." Yamamoto said sensing that another fight will ensue if he didn't.

The car to fetch Vitteli and Luca came and they said their goodbyes.

Tsuna hoped that everything they've worked for, for the last two weeks will not be wasted tomorrow. Why did he think of that, he doesn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

_The Duke started the tale of the Seven Tribes._

"They are an ancient race in the universe - pure and holy for they were one of the first and original beings created by God. They are humans yet not exactly humans. This race is created sequentially based on the seven virtues of creation and therefore is divided into seven tribes - the Peloritans, Etna, Nebrodie, Madonie, Hyblaeans, Sicanians and the Vignu. Each of the tribe is the beacon of love, wisdom and power. And God bestowed upon them the keys which could open the very knowledge of the universe - a path which would lead to the very essence of Him. Each key contain power that made each tribe equally superior to each other and made them uniquely special from one another.

Each tribe has its own territory where they live, which is apparently the island we now call Sicily. The Peloritans is known for their strength and they represent Chastity. Etna is known for their sorcery and their virtue is Charity. Nebrodie specialized in arts and crafts carrying the virtue of Temperance. Madonie is known for its intelligence, holding the virtue of Diligence. Hyblaeans are the most pure of the race and represent Humility. Sicanian is known for keen sense and discernment, and represent Patience. And lastly, the Vignu are noted for their Kindness.

For a long time, each tribe lives in peace and harmony. Each serving as a guardian to protect the keys that were long been given to them. But then the First Sin was committed, eventually branching out to others. The Sins spread throughout the world like an incurable disease. It's not long that each tribe, although pure and holy, got corrupted, and then was consumed by these deadly sins. In the end, they all want one thing.

The keys.

The secret of the universe.

The path to Godliness.

And like all great powers, some want it for good and others for evil.

However the keys won't just do as a piece even though it is already a powerful medium; they need all of them and they need the constant deist that could make it a whole. Technically, they were just a part of the only key which could open 'the gate'."

"The Holy Trinity." Knuckle commented in his priestly understanding. It was preposterous that this story is actually a fact as the Duke claimed it is to be.

"Yes, but in the form of something tangible. God apparently made this tangible deist to balance the world as it has been, should be and would be. This deist will show the gate. Frankly I haven't had a notion of what it looks like. But it does exist. The tribes knew it. They also knew where it should be found. The once been pure and holy beings were corrupted by evil desire. Thus, before they even had a chance of obtaining the deist and eventually opening the gate to the knowledge of the Universe the Nature, or the Universe itself, made a way to protect it and created waves and earthquakes that destroyed the entire race. The remaining survivors of the seven tribes were scattered throughout the planet. The keys remained in their possession however, but God turned the keys to something unfathomable. He made the keys dormant of their powers making it useless as a piece."

"So this key turned into a stone-looking-pacifier is useless as it is." G. said, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Yes, by itself, it's harmless. But when it's with the other six, then I, myself, don't know what would happen."

"If it needs the deist to make it active again, why would you bother to protect the other keys?" Agari Ugetsu asked.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. It seems that Mario know where the deist could be found. I guess it's safe to say that he had already his hands on it." The Duke said calmly.

"I can't believe this." Lampo exclaimed.

"How did he get the deist?" G. asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. But I'm pretty sure he used something out of the normal laws in this world."

"So you want us to protect the keys and prevent Mario Riina from obtaining it." Giotto confirmed.

"Yes. Please. The world is at stake here. As much as I don't want to involve you in this, I have no choice. You are the only people I could think of that could do something against him. Mario is a superhuman. His strength, intelligence and senses are beyond all human capabilities. I have yet to confirm, but it seems that he is also one of the descendants of one of the tribes."

"Time will tell if we deserve to obtain the knowledge of the Universe. But as far as I'm concerned, it's definitely not today. Not in this time. Not in our time." The Duke said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

_**6:00pm**_

Fire consumed Namimori High School. Pandemonium of flames raced in every corner and every wing of the buildings - turning concrete into black cement, the plywood into kindling. Thick clouds of smoke hurled upward to the now dark sky. Shattered windows, destroyed walls, hallowed grounds and the smell of blood were the remaining evidences that something horrible happened. From the background, the only sounds that one can hear were the fire and ambulance sirens, firemen and policemen shouting for safety instructions and the wailing and crying of people affected.

All of these were the sound of pain and suffering. These are the sound of sorrow and grief.

The fire was disclosed to alpha – the highest alert level. The firemen together with the policemen were having a hard time extinguishing it. It was a site no one imagined would happen.

Tsuna, all beaten up, was too tired to comprehend what had just happened. He was too hurt too understand what is happening. He felt heavy. His heart is heavy. He wants to scream so loud until his lungs would hurt. He wants to cry until he could cry no more. He desperately wanted this all to be a very bad dream but whenever he open his eyes, he keep seeing the same thing. No matter how hard he pinches himself, he keep finding that everything is real.

The destruction.

The loss.

The death.

All were real. Damn it!

The police nearby announced that another body was found. A coroner announced that it was the 23rd. Tsuna shuddered. He felt his heart breaking. He looked at his hands. They were shaking. He clasped them together, trying to regain control, but it was futile.

What the hell is this?

Why did this happen?

Tsuna covered his face with his trembling hands. His heart breaking every second, every minute, every time he thought of what had happened.

He felt responsible. He felt helpless.

He felt weak.

He is weak to let this kind of thing happen.

He is hurting so much; he doesn't know what to do anymore.

_**5 hours ago**_

Everyone was ecstatic and that includes Tsuna. The morning program has just ended and all of the seniors were preparing the stage for the afternoon celebration. Namimori High's Foundation Day was opened by fireworks and it was planned that it should end with fireworks. The morning program is for the appreciation of all the alumni of the school. Some of them held high positions in the local government, others were artists in literature and arts, and most of them were the aged board of directors. It was also the turn over ceremony of the position of the recent chairman to the next. The afternoon program is about the appreciation of the school to the community. The stage that Vitteli headed to make is a two-sided platform. They were fixing the right side, assembling the instruments in place. The first to perform is a small orchestra that the new chairman invited. The other students were fixing the left side of the platform for the second group of performers. When they were all finished, it's the time to start the program.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to call your attention. The afternoon program will be starting, so please take your seats." The emcee announced. "The first to perform are members of a well-known orchestra, let's give them a round of applause."

The small orchestra played a classical music. Tsuna guessed it was a classic since what else would an orchestra play? He thought that the whole thing would be boring, but the small orchestra easily captured the whole audience with a powerful start.

"Wow!" Tsuna said in awe. Even a not classical music enthusiast like him could appreciate the sound that's coming out of the instruments.

"I know! Not bad for a small orchestra like them."Vitteli said appearing out of nowhere. Tsuna jumped from surprise. They were at the backstage together with the other performers and stage staff.

"Geez! Don't startle me like that! I could have a heart attack!" Tsuna said with a relief.

"No, you couldn't have a heart attack. It will be bad for your family if you died." Vitteli said. Tsuna's not sure if she's serious or not. But then, he never heard her joked before.

"Err. I appreciate your concern but I didn't say I would die. It was a hyperbole." Tsuna said matter-of-factly.

"I was just saying…"

"Same with me, I was just saying."

Vitteli grinned at him. It was infectious, and Tsuna grinned in return. Luca then appeared. She's looking at him like he did something to her Princess.

"What is going on here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much." Vitteli answered her indifferently.

It must have been the wrong answer because Luca growled at Tsuna more. There was an awkward silence that befalls the three of them.

Being the only male, the pressure was on Tsuna to break the ice.

"Uhm, don't you think that they are playing already for a long time?" Tsuna attempted.

"Yes, that's because they're playing…" before Luca could finish her sentence, Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared behind Tsuna.

"They're playing the Symphony No. 5 in C Minor, Op. 67, "Fate": Allegro con brio, so it would take about 20 minutes more." Gokudera said all-knowingly.

"Tsk, I'm going to say that!" Luca said, irritated.

"Eh? Seriously, that long?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"I know Jyuudaime. You must be shocked." Gokudera said.

"Uhh… no, not really…"

Gokudera ignored him and explained the facts about the orchestra and song.

"That's sounds fun." Yamamoto commented at the end of Gokudera's explanation. The comment made Luca snort making Gokudera annoyed. They are about to have at it again, had not someone approached them. He introduced himself as Kousuke Yabata, a member of the theater club.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but our director wants to talk to you, Vitteli-hime and Sawada-san." He said in a very inaudible voice.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"It's better if she tells you personally." Kousuke said.

Vitteli and Tsuna walked to the other side of the backstage. Luca, Gokudera and Yamamoto following them. Akagi-san, the said director, met them half way with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter Akagi-san?" Vitteli asked.

"Well, I need you to do me a favor."

"As long as I can do it, sure."

"You see…" Akagi hesitated. "Uhm, I'm very aware that whenever we practice on stage you are always there to watch us."

"Yes, and?"

"Am I safe to conclude that you perfectly know the scenes of our play?"

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is it that you want me to do?"

"Vitteli-sama!" Akagi-san kneeled down and all of the theater club members simultaneously followed.

"Eh?" Luca, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto reacted.

"Please be the heroine of our play, _onegaishimasu_!" The theater club pleaded in chorus.

"EH?!" Luca, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto said in shock.

"Wait a minute!" Vitteli said, confused.

"We beg you Vitteli-sama, you are the perfect choice!"

"But I don't even know the lines! And what happened to the real heroine?"

Akagi-san took something out of her pocket. She brought out her cellphone, pushed some buttons and showed it to them. The screen shows a girl in a hospital bed.

"She did not make it."Akagi-san said sadly.

"Is she dead?" Luca asked.

"No, but she was sick. Well, Yuri-chan had a fever last night and she tried to attend and perform today. But on her way here, she collapsed. Same thing happened with the other of our members, so we are really short-handed today. I also need your help guys." Akagi-san looked in Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Luca's direction.

"Why did they suddenly got sick?" Tsuna asked.

"Over exhaustion." One of the theater club members said.

"Nervousness." The other added.

"Stress."

"But why me? I've never acted before! I don't even know the lines! Don't expect me to memorize all of it in a short amount of time." Vitteli reasoned out. She never acted on a stage before. The acting that she only did in her life was to pretend to be another person to be able to kill her target at a closer range. The acting was necessary to hide her true identity and so that she could finish her assignment flawlessly. But never on a stage, on an actual play with a hundred of people watching.

"Well, the heroine was based on you." Akagi-san said simply.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible!" Vitteli shook her head in protest.

"We beg you. Please. I know you can pull it off. Please Princess."

"I don't know the lines!" Vitteli repeated.

"But you know the scenes. Say whatever you think is appropriate and the other actors will adjust. Our members can impromptu the lines." Akagi encouraged.

It was futile.

Yes, she knows the story and scenes perfectly well. She actually liked their play – she told Akagi-san about it, that's probably why she's getting familiar with her enough to ask her a favor. But that doesn't mean she can pull it off. Damn, what on earth was Akagi thinking?

The plot is basically about the love between two people with different world. It happened during 1600s in Namimori Town. The heroine is a foreigner who happened to be in Japan because of the business of her father. The hero, who is a native, fell in love with the heroine. They struggled with their cultural and social differences. Vitteli liked the story because of its realism and practicality. They did not live happily ever after. The hero died with regrets while the heroine went back to her homeland and moved on with her life.

"We are the third to perform so you have about 45 minutes to get familiar with the lines. Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san will help with the props. Luca-san will be a stand-in for the heroine's mother." Akagi said, being the director all of a sudden.

"Why do you know our names?" Gokudera demanded.

Akagi looked at him, aghast. "I've been your classmate for 3 years! Hello? I can't believe you don't know!"

"Wait a minute; I haven't agreed to play the heroine yet." Vitteli protested. Luca pushed her to the dressing room.

"There's no helping it. I think this would be fun." She said.

"What are you saying Luca?"

"This will keep you busy. I thought you don't want to get bored."

"But, acting? Seriously?"

"It's good to experience new things. I actually want to see you act on stage."

"So that's what you really want!" Vitteli said exasperatedly.

…

Tsuna watched Luca pushed Vitteli inside the improvised dressing room. It was a tent, set behind the backstage to accommodate the performers. So Luca and Vitteli were given a role for the play, even Gokudera and Yamamoto were given the task concerning the props, and he, well, Akagi didn't gave him anything to do. Maybe she forgot to mention him? Not that he wants to do something, but it's better than doing nothing. He wants to do something for the play too. Should he ask Akagi-san?

Gulping, Tsuna patted Akagi's shoulder.

"_Ano_, Akagi-san…."

Akagi turned to look at him. For a few moments, Tsuna thought he saw a glimpse of surprise from her eyes. Waahh! She didn't forget him, she hasn't considered him as a help at all! But still, he wants to help.

"What should I do? I also want to help." He blurted in all honesty. He really does. He wanted the feeling of being needed and being able to help others.

"Oh, Sawada-san!" Akagi cleared her throat. "I'll, uhm, give you the most crucial of all the roles in this play."

That was obviously a lie, Tsuna thought. Akagi gave him the script.

"You…" she paused dramatically "will wear this…" she pointed the human tree costume "… and be on the stage the entire play to make sure that all characters are acting according to the scene indicated here." She pointed the script that was already in his hands.

She puts her hands in his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes with all the intensity that says she is the director and what she says must be followed.

"Make sure every move will at least match the scene." She repeated boldly.

It was a total lie! She just made that up! It was obvious that she just made that crucial role on the spot. But wearing the human tree couldn't be any worse than being useless, right? Tsuna just hopes he really could help.

…

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Vitteli shouted as Luca tightened the last rope for the dress. "I can't breathe! I can't believe a person could wear these clothes! No one could be this thin!"

"Apparently, Yuri was able to fit perfectly with these clothes. Stop complaining so that I could adjust this dress of yours."

Luca looked at Vitteli as she makes the dress fit Vitteli's body comfortably. The Princess looked beautiful with her hair neatly tied up. She looked different. Something which Luca could only name as 'life' has possessed Vitteli. She is human – returned to being one. As the Sotto Capo, she'll probably detest this change. The Flame of Death having emotions and feelings like that of a human will not be beneficial for the family. As a friend, she is glad to see her like this. She deserves this.

"You seem to enjoy this." Luca remarked.

Vitteli guffawed. "Do I look like I'm enjoying?"

"Hmm…"

"Well, what choice do I have?" Vitteli shrugged.

"You have every right to say no."

"Yeah, but you pushed me here without ado, remember?"

"If I didn't, then I'll probably never see that ridiculous smile on your lips right now."

Vitteli touched her lips. What Luca said surprised her. "I'm smiling?"

"Yes. It's been a while since I'd seen you so 'alive'. The Vongola seems to create a good environment for you." Luca paused.

"The Decimo, particularly." She added.

"Ahh, are you matchmaking me with him?" Vitteli asked with a grin.

"No, I'm just saying that he's a good influence."

"Hmm."

"Do you like this? Do you want to have this happiness?" Luca asked. It was a question whose answer is important to her. Luca doesn't know why. But she felt that depending on Vitteli's answer, she'll know where she'll stand. Someday, she'll know where she stands.

Vitteli recognized the importance of the answer to this question to Luca.

"Who wouldn't want to be happy, Luca?" she said.

"I see." Luca said, pondering.

"In my case, do you think that's even possible?" Vitteli asked. Happiness, both of them knew, was a word so long ago gone to her life. Being an assassin of the mafia family, Vitteli doesn't deserve it.

Luca did not answer.

"But you know it's not that bad. Being happy and normal that is." Vitteli said thoughtfully.

Luca looked at her princess. Someday, she will know where she stands.

…

Tsuna is the tree. Akagi-san did not lie about that part. He was standing at the center of the stage, enough for people to see the precarious role that he was playing. During the 45 minutes preparation, he was reading – or rather – scanning the entire script. Reading the almost ten-page script in 45 minutes was impossible, especially to him.

He looked at the crowd. And Tsuna swore that they were all staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to do something. He gulped for the 'nth' time. Nervousness overcame him like waves of tsunami. Oh my god! Of course he wouldn't do anything! He is a tree, for goodness' sake. This was the very first time he was on stage and he was a freaking tree! So much of his school life! He was just thankful that Reborn is in Italy as of the moment, or he'd totally humiliate him. For all his life. His costume was a cardboard cut and painted as a tree with a hole on the upper part of the trunk so that he could fit his head in. Seriously, it was so elementary-_ish_. The only good thing about the whole thing was that he was the tree that witnessed the tragic love affair of the protagonists. It said so in the script. The narrator will mention his significance as the story progresses. Probably the worst thing about the whole thing was that he's going to stand unmoving for the entire duration of the play. Wah! He just hopes he wouldn't get cramps. Just thinking of it makes him wants to quit. But oh well, he's already playing the part, might as well finish it all the way. His duty was to direct the play to the right plot, but as far as he's concerned, as long as Vitteli's there, he has nothing to worry about. He'd actually seen her capabilities and he has every bit of confidence that she could pull it off. He probably shares the same faith on her as Akagi-san. The irony of it, and is a fact, was that Tsuna's having faith on her when she's an enemy. She is supposed to be his enemy.

Like all plays, it started in narration. The hero came out first with his splendid acting. It proceeded until his situation was explained. Then came out Vitteli emitting the aura of the heroine. Tsuna held his breath. She was literally breathtaking. It was his first time seeing her dressed up, even the audience made sounds to convey that they were awed of her beauty and later on of her acting. It was flawless. No one would suspect that she was just a substitute. Even Luca who was acting every bit of a mother was exceptional. The play continued on until it reached the climax. It was going on very well that everyone was caught in the amazing drama.

And then, something Tsuna never expected happened.

When everything was so silent and all the people were focused on the stage, a man stood bravely above everyone else and applauded. To be exact, he stands out because of his crimson-colored hair. The moment Tsuna saw him, he felt wary. Antagonistic even.

"_Che bravo! Mi piace davvero_." He shouted. All the attention turned to him. Even the actors turned to look at him. He continued talking in Italian. Tsuna did not understood a thing, he has yet to master the language of the former Vongola bosses, but one word from what he said took his attention. It was the 'Prinsepessa'. He easily understood that the strange man was talking directly to Vitteli, the Princess of Corleone. Automatically, worriedly, his eyes shifted to her. The first thing Tsuna noticed was that she paled. Even he can tell that it was uncommon for her to be like this. Her lips are quivering, mouthing something that doesn't have any sound. She was not looking at the man, but it was clearly evident that she was affected. Affected in a bad way. She literally froze and she stopped moving like a lifeless doll. It was like something is scaring her. The stranger is scaring her. It was astounding how her predicament shook him greatly enough to make him decide then that he hated the man. He wanted to get close to her immediately and asked her what's wrong, but Tsuna was worried about making the wrong decision. The play was still on-going, technically speaking. And he doesn't know what exactly is going on.

And then the man shifted his language to Japanese.

"The play really moved me though! It was beautiful. But you know what? The climax is dull. And I have the perfect solution how to make it exciting!" He smirked evilly.

It was bad. Tsuna felt the bad omen this stranger brought. He shivered. All his instinct said that he should do something NOW. Something held him back. He looked at Vitteli again. This time she was looking at the man with horror-filled eyes. It scared him. Tsuna was scared to see her like this. Consequently the man lifted his hands up in the air, as if to conduct an orchestra. Every gut in his body says that he should do something now, but damn it, he can't move. Damn it!

And then the man forcefully pushed his hands down, letting gravity do its job. He is still smiling, enjoying the moment. At the same time Vitteli shouted with desperation and fear Luca's name.

It all happened to fast. The left wing of the school building exploded with a loud bang.

…

She knew that voice. Even if she doesn't turn and look she knew the person. Vitteli froze at the recognition of Stefan's voice. He was the last man she wanted to see in her life ever. She hated him. But why is he here? In Japan? The leader of the Sopranos doesn't have a business here. What the hell is happening? Why the fuck is he here? He would only bring destruction. He doesn't know the boundaries of enough. Damn it, she can't move. Stefan is the only person who strikes Vitteli as fearsome. Someone to be avoided at all cost. He is so sick to the core that his love for death was sickening. He is the only person who can make her shiver without doing anything.

He frightened her.

"I didn't know you are good with acting. You didn't tell me anything about it." Stefan said. His angelic voice and his handsome face contradicting his rotten personality.

She can't move. She tried calling for Luca who was in the backstage but no sound came from her mouth. Shit! Shit! She's totally being rendered disabled.

"You look beautiful. You look heavenly. It's making my heart beat faster. But what strikes me the most is that you have the stomach to mingle with these people. Are you planning something Prinsipessa? We are becoming worried back home because you are unusually taking a lot of time finishing this particular assignment. I, particularly, am worried. And I missed you a lot. I heard you and your attendant haven't event killed the pests. Is that true?" He continued. His rant made Vitteli sick.

She still can find her voice. Damn! She's being useless. Why now?

"But back to topic. You act amazing. And the story is pretty good. But it lacks something."

He paused. She knew what was coming. She turned her head to look at this rotten creature. He smiled. Her body is still paralyzed.

Move! Move! Please move or else…. Luca!

He spoke in Japanese. "The play really moved me though! It was beautiful. But you know what? The climax is dull. And I have the perfect solution how to make it exciting!"

He lifted his hands. He plans to make a '_concerto_' here. Vitteli was frightened. She was frightened for all the people here. He really is sick. Does he plan to kill all these people? God. No. She doesn't want this. She took all her strength to scream Luca's name. He swayed his hands down. The left wing of the school building exploded.

It was what Vitteli thought. The Sopranos and The Sottanos are here - the two towers that support the Corleone Family. They were the Caporegime that the Family took pride of.

Why are they here? Something is wrong.

_**Ω**_

The man lifted his hands again and this time the right wing exploded. It was a shock. For the moment Tsuna wasn't able to move. And then the screams and panic voices of people registered in his mind. Blocks of cement crumbled down toward the ground while at the people run to save their lives. Fire started consuming the floor where the explosion came from.

The hero started running for the backstage. Tsuna moved out of his costume and was about to run toward Vitteli but the man suddenly appeared in front of her. He stopped.

"You really are beautiful." The man said about to touch Vitteli's face, only to be stopped when Luca appeared and slapped his hands away from Vitteli.

"What the fuck are you doing Stefan!" Luca demanded at the man angrily.

Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared beside Tsuna. As soon as Gokudera saw the scene and then the man in front of them, he cursed.

"Jyuudaime, it's better if we leave now." Gokudera took Tsuna's arm urgently.

"But Gokudera, Vitteli and Luca…"

"Jyuudaime, it is very dangerous right now. In our present state, we can't go par with him." He said indignantly. This is a shock. Gokudera who has every confidence to defeat any enemy cower before the man named Stefan. "He is Stefan, one of the Caporegime of the Corleone Family."

"But…"

"Tsuna, rather than worrying about them I think we should worry about the people now." Yamamoto said seriously.

Tsuna looked at his surroundings. It was chaos. He somehow felt responsible. Yamamoto has a point. The three of them was about to exit when Stefan blocked them as fast as he had appeared earlier. Gokudera and Yamamoto took their fighting stance and protectively stood in front of Tsuna.

Stefan was looking at him.

"Ohoho, so this is the Vongola Decimo…" He said as he assessed him. And then he laughed insultingly. "I can't believe they are putting the future of the Vongola in your hands."

"You leave them alone!" Vitteli said in such spite, Tsuna had to look at her.

"We are on a ceasefire. Don't you dare lay your hands on them." She warned.

"Tsunayoshi…" Vitteli started. She looked at him. It was a look of apology and sadness and regret. All Tsuna can feel was pain.

"…Gokudera, Yamamoto, leave now. This will be the last time we'll see each other as neutral parties."

"This is really sad Princess. You never said my name yet the name of these maggots came out from your mouth. And to address the Decimo with such familiarity, it hurts me. I don't even think that I could forgive them…"

"You won't lay a hand on them!" Luca repeated using a commanding voice Tsuna never heard before.

"You think I would listen to you? Huh?!" Stefan started toward Tsuna, emitting an aura of death. "I'll kill them once and for all and relieve you from all the trouble this assignment was causing you!"

Stefan took out a gun from his pocket.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Stefan pointed the gun at Tsuna aimed exactly at his heart. Tsuna met his eyes. They were eyes full of anger and hatred so intense – the emotions paralyzed him.

He will kill him. No doubt about that.

He saw Luca ran towards Stefan.

Stefan pulled the trigger.

He heard Vitteli scream.

Tsuna fell down.

It was so sudden. He just dropped. It wasn't at all dramatic. He thought it would be but he guessed his death wasn't for the drama. After all, he hadn't had the time to think about it.

The bullet that hit him was real. The gun was real.

It wasn't like the bullet Reborn used to shoot his head using Leon as the medium. No dying-will flame. No power-ups.

Just blood.

Lying on the cold wooden floor, he looked at the sky. Sadness overcame him. The heavens—the whole of it - were blocked by thick clouds of black smoke. It was a bad omen, he realized.

A very bad omen.

He was expecting his life to flash before him. That's what happens when someone is dying, right? But nothing came. He was expecting regret, but he can't really think of anything to feel that way. Instead, he saw Gokudera - his face crunched up with worry and confusion.

Tsuna blinked twice.

″Shit! Shit! Shit! Jyuudaime, it's alright. Just calm down.″ He said. Gokudera said it more to himself than to him though.

Yamamoto stripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and carefully pressed it on Tsuna′s chest.

″We need him to get to the hospital now!″ Yamamoto said to Gokudera, his voice with worry and urgency.

That's when Tsuna realized that he was still alive. Barely alive, that is. Although Stefan missed, it wasn't at all comforting. He looked at the part where Yamamoto is putting pressure, just inches away from his heart. He saw blood - a lot of blood. It's still bleeding, he can feel it.

And then an unimaginable pain shot through him. Tsuna groaned. His breathing started to get uneven. He started to get cold.

Yes, he didn't die, but he is dying.

He stared upward. He saw the thick clouds of black smoke again.

**_…_**

″Tsuna, how are you feeling? ″ Yamamoto asked nervously.

″I feel… cold…″ Tsuna said.

Yamamoto doesn't need to be a medical expert to see that the bullet wound just inches above Tsuna′s heart is really bad. The bleeding just keeps getting worse. Damn it. If Luca didn't ran toward the man named Stefan and pushed him, Tsuna would have been dead by now. But even if the loss his footing, it was still close. Stefan didn't have second thoughts when he pulled the trigger.

He hadn't seen any of this coming.

″Shit! No signal! I can′t contact for help!″ Gokudera yelled hysterically, throwing his phone aside. "Jyuudaime, you need to calm down, ok.″

″I think you're the one who needs to calm down.″ Tsuna answered him.

″How can I? You're feeling cold right? I think that's a bad sign!″ Gokudera said, his voice was in panic.

″You're not good with comforting the patient.″ Tsuna commented. ″But yeah… I'm starting to get drowsy too.″

″JYUUDAIME, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU MUST STAY AWAKE! ″ Gokudera yelled.

″I figured I should.″ Tsuna tried to smile but can't. He can feel blood rising in his throat.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna′s wound but averted his eyes as soon as he saw the blood. He felt worthless. He can't do anything to protect his Boss. As much as he wants to take his place, he can't change the fact that he let the Vongola Decimo be shot in his presence. Now, Tsuna is dying! How useless could he get?

"Shit…" He muttered helplessly.

**_…_**

″Aww! I missed!″ Stefan said nonchalantly.

″What have you done!″ Luca screamed at him angrily.

″Do I really need to answer that?″

He reloaded his gun. Luca grabbed it.

″Stop it!″

″Look here, when did I actually ever listen to you, Sotto Capo?″ Stefan said mockingly and then grabbed his gun back.

″The Sotto Capo said to stop. Are you disobeying her order? ″ Vitteli said grabbing Stefan's wrist.

″Ah, Princess, this is the first time that you actually touched me, you know.″ Stefan said smiling sweetly. ″But pests are pests and they need to be exterminated… so …″

Stefan removed Vitteli′s hand. ″If I may continue where I left off…″

He pointed the gun towards Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto and fired two shots. He moved so fast that Vitteli and Luca weren't able to stop him.

The bullets didn't reach the party.

″VOIII! Still a dick aren't you, Stefan! ″ A long silver-haired man appeared holding a sword. The bullets fell to the floor, split in half.

Stefan broke to a smile.

″Nice to see you too Superbi Squalo, still loud I see.″

Behind Squalo were a group of men in black. Stefan smiled at them.

″Ah, the Varia in the nick of time…″ Stefan said.

**_…_**

Tsuna was very well aware of what's happening - Yamamoto′s hands still pressed at his wound, Gokudera panicking at his side. And aside from the obvious that he is dying, he saw the Varia headed by Xanxus. He saw Reborn and his father with two other men he didn't recognize.

″You look awful Tsuna, I didn't teach you to be in this kind of state.″ Reborn said to him.

Tsuna smiled at Reborn weakly.

″Yeah, and that's fucking careless of you. You are the Vongola Decimo for Pete's sake!″ Xanxus said.

″Ehehe, thank you for the concern, Xanxus.″ Tsuna said.

Yeah, he is the Vongola Decimo. Unfortunately, the 10th generation boss of the Vongola is in another pathetic state. He could have dodged the bullet if he only had the presence of mind at that time.

If he wasn't confused at that time.

If he wasn't scared at that time.

If he wasn't hurting at that time.

Well, he wasn't, so he′d take this hell of a consequence.

But more than anything, he is more worried for _her_ than him right now.

″Hang in there, son. Sorry were late.″ His father said, his voice cracked as if he is about to cry.

The two unknown men took Tsuna by arm and he suddenly blacked out. To think he tried so hard to keep awake.

**_…_**

She never wanted any of this to happen. Although she had seen so many deaths, what's happening isn't her thing.

What′s happening …

It's a massacre!

Vitteli looked at the burning school. Ah, the first school she had ever attended, from where the memories she could never have imagined happened, is burning to ashes right before her eyes.

She heard the screams and cries and anguish of people – innocent people, her schoolmates.

She looked at Stefan, smiling and enjoying everything. The bastard!

And then Stefan shot Tsunayoshi. Vitteli screamed.

She never screamed before. It was another kind of fear that made her do it. It was the same fear she felt when she thought her brother isn't coming back from an assignment. The same fear when Luca isn't by her side.

And it gave her the courage to stand up against Stefan. To the extent of touching him, no matter how repulsive he is.

He just shot Tsunayoshi Sawada!

Oh god.

She looked at him lying on the stage she made. It was ironic, really.

And then the Varia appeared with the former Vongola Advisor Iemitsu Sawada and Reborn. Two men took Tsunayoshi for immediate medication. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed them.

She felt relief.

″So, I guess this is the part where we will disappear, right?″ Stefan said, sarcastically.

″This is the part where we will have a nice and _intense_ chat.″ Xanxus, the Varia leader, said. His face is stern and the burnt scars that cross his face were striking.

The Varia took their attacking position. And then suddenly, there was a strong pressure. It was pushing all of them downward, like a strong gravity.

Only the strongest shall stand.

All of them remained standing.

Vitteli was sure the Varia doesn't have anything to do with this.

It stopped. Vitteli looked behind her and was greeted by faces very familiar to her.

The Sopranos: Michele, Nicholas and Poppy. The group includes Stefan.

The Sottanos: Andreas, Enrico, Damian and Tod.

″Hey, hey, hey! Starting a party without us? ″ Enrico said. He has guns in both hands. He is the one who liked guns. He specializes in every type of firearms.

″And clearly, our side brought more guests.″ Michele said. Michele is the bomb-expert. His love for explosives bordered obsessiveness.

The atmosphere as heavy as it was already became heavier. The Corleone′s Caporegime meeting the Vongola′s Varia doesn't exactly bode well for both parties. In fact, this is one of the meetings that should never happen.

The police siren echoed.

″Oooppssieee!" Tod, the youngest of them, said. He was just 13 years old.

″As much as we wanted to get to know all of you, I'm afraid we have to go.″ Andreas said. He is the Sottanos′ leader.

″As a parting gift I would like to give this to you.″ Michele said. And then he threw a small rectangular case.

It touched the ground…

Then explodes with a deafening sound and created a blinding white light.

**_…_**

Tsuna woke up. His chest wasn't that painful anymore. He saw the two people he doesn't recognize who both came with the Varia, his father and Reborn. The tallest of them spoke, lifting his hands in globes – the kind of globes doctors used when performing an operation.

″You're lucky kid. The bullet didn't went too deep.″ He said.

The other one corrected him. ″Mind your tone Matt, he is the Vongola Decimo.″ His hands were also wearing globes.

″Who are you? Where am I?″ Tsuna asked deliriously, trying to stand.

″Easy Boss, we are the best doctors in town.″ The tall one stopped him grinning wildly.

Tsuna′s chest was already cleanly bandaged – it looked as if the bullet wound isn't that bad. He felt as if it wasn't bad at all – not life-threatening as it was before. But he knew better. He was outside the school. He saw the thick cloud of black smoke coming from the school building. A lot of people were running. A number of police were controlling the crowd. Everyone around him is panicking, crying, shouting.

″Oh, no!″ He said, devastatingly.

″Jyuudaime!″ Gokudera wailed. ″I'm so glad you're alive!″

″The moment they got you out safely, they started operating on you.″ Yamamoto explained.

He looked ahead. The sight was very disheartening. He wanted to cry. The school is still burning. Ashes by ashes it's crumbling down.

He heard the firemen disclosed the fire to alpha – the highest alert level. The firemen together with the policemen were having a hard time extinguishing it. The police nearby announced that another body was found. A coroner announced that it was the 23rd.

The possibility of that body to be someone he knew was very high that he dared not to think about it. It was totally awful.

Just the death alone…

Tsuna shuddered. He felt his heart breaking. He looked at his hands. They were trembling.

He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt out of him. He couldn't help blaming himself for being so weak! He is the Vongola Decimo, for crying out loud. He has the power to do something, at lease. He should have done something about this. But he didn't.

All he did was to get shot.

And then the anger washes over him. The people who did this don't even deserve to live. These people are monstrous.

Evil.

The Mafia Family of Corleone.

* * *

A/N: Bacon Powder: hi really like your fanfic but one thing I'm confused about is shouldn't the Arcobaleno curse be lifted already?

- hi there, thank you. Uhm, this story was set after the Inheritance Arc and before the Arcobaleno Arc, so the puzzle of the babies were still a mystery:) I conceptualized this long LONG ago, haha -


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

**_1900: Corleone, Sicily_**

Giotto wanted to lie down and sleep. What the Duke told them gave him a headache. Although it was the truth – as the Duke claimed it to be – he's having a hard time taking it all in and believe in everything.

The Key to the Secret of the Universe.

Clemenza showed him his quarters. The room was the large and full of expensive furnitures.

The moment he saw the bed though, his body automatically retreated towards it.

″Have a nice rest Primo.″ Clemenza said as she leaves.

″Thank you.″ Giotto said. And then he gave in. He could appreciate the hospitality and think about the issues when his body and his mind had some rest. First, he′ll sleep. He can't imagine how he actually needed that.

Later on, he was woken up by some noise in the wall. From the outside. Giotto can't determine what seems to be the cause of it so he opened his eyes and stayed alert. It was now evening, and the room was dark. Careful not to make a sound, he got up from bed and crouched to the window. He heard it again, coming from above, and then something brushed down past the window. It was a silhouette of a man. Giotto peeked and saw that the man, small frame and thin, already landed on the ground and started running. He silently opened the window and saw comforters tied up together coming from the room above him.

From the window he jumped down and stalked the mystery man.

It was actually easy. The mystery man wasn't that fast so Giotto was able to keep up with him. Instead of climbing the gate though, he took a detour into the gardens, opened a secret passage underground covered by an overgrown bush. The passage leads to who-knows-where. Before he could enter that though, Giotto grabbed the man′s collar. The man squealed.

A high pitch feminine squeal.

It was dark and he can't see the face but Giotto is 100% sure of the identity of who he caught.

″_Prinsipessa_?″

″Shhh! Please don't tell my father Primo!″ She said in a hush whisper.

″Where are you going at this time of the night dressed like that? ″Giotto asked her. From her silhouette, she was wearing a shirt and trousers paired with a cap.

″I'm going to the Town.″

″This time of the night?″

″Are you going to tell my father?″

″What's your business there?″

″Are you going to tell my father? ″ The princess repeated her question stubbornly.

″Why are you going to the Town?″ Giotto rephrased.

He can't see her, but he's sure she pouted.

″I'm still going if you plan to stop me.″ She said sternly.

″I'm not going to stop you. I just wanted to know why.″ Giotto said calmly.

She sighed. ″Because, I'm going to meet my brother.″

″The Prince? I thought he is in Messina.″

″Yes, he's arrival should be tomorrow but he came home today so…″

″Why doesn't you just wait for him to get here?″

″Because, no one knows he's already here. He doesn't want anyone to know! And I have to see him first.″ The Princess insisted.

When Giotto was about to ask her again, she shush him.

″Ok, stop asking questions. Can let me go now? And let's pretend this didn't happen.″

Giotto pretended to consider what the Princess of Corleone had said. And then he said: ″No.″

″Whaa! You're so mean!″

″Are you supposed to talk to your Father′s guest like that? ″

″Are you supposed to talk to the Duke′s daughter like that.″ The Princess retorted.

Giotto sighed. The Princess is really something.

″I will not tell your father and this will be our little secret if you let me come with you.″

″What? Why!″

″You just became my responsibility.″

″Because I'm a girl? That's stereotyping!″

″No, that's not it. Please understand.″

″I am not your responsibility.″

″You just did, when I saw you came down the window. Are you expecting me to ignore what just happened."

"Uhm, yes."

"I'm sorry but I am not a man who would let a lady roam in the middle of the night when she would likely be in danger.″

″Err... I don't think I will be…″

Giotto cut the Princess. ″So, do we have a deal? ″

Of what seems to be a long and unending silence, the Princess grunted. If only there would be an ample light that would show her face, he was sure she glared at him with all her might.

″Fine!″

″After you then.″ Giotto said smiling.

″So, can you see?″

A weird question.

″Uhm, I can't really see anything since its dark.″ Giotto answered, drawling on the word dark.

″Okay, then hold my hand.″ The Princess said.

"What does that have to do with your question? I'm afraid I missed the connection." Giotto said.

″Because I can see.″

″Oh. That's great then.″ Giotto said, not believing her. Who would?

″You do not believe me.″

″At this point in time, I'll believe everything.″ Giotto said, more to himself, thinking about the story the Duke shared.

″Whatever you say. Since you are practically blind, I'll be the lead. Give me your hand.″

Ignoring that the Princess called him blind, Giotto held out his right hand in the air and the Princess took it without hesitation.

Her hand is warm and soft.

**_Present Day, Namimori Town._**

Tsuna was brought to the Vongola Headquarters for the first time. Finally, he was able to see their 'hideout'. It was almost exactly the same as what he saw when he went to the future. He was confined to the ICU for further medication. His fast recovery, as Matt and Dom, the doctors said was because of the cultured bacteria that regenerate cells a thousand times faster than the normal. It was a Vongola experiment, a Research and Development project, and was only on the development stage and not yet completed when he was given it – it just happened that they have no other choice. The two doctors said they had to take the chance because he was dying. He is the Boss and should be saved no matter what happens, or how.

Now, Tsuna is being monitored for possible side effects. He's confined for three hours already and so far so good. 21 hours to go.

Tsuna thought the bacteria actually worked. He doesn't feel or look like dying. Maybe an hour ago, he was but now… he felt that the gunshot wound was only a bread knife stab wound. Whatever those bacteria are, it will surely revolutionize the medical world.

His mother is there with him. She was already at the headquarters when he arrived. He doesn't know what Reborn or his father said to her, but Tsuna guessed her mother didn't asked questions. She was more worried about his condition right now. His mother cried when she saw him covered with blood and his chest patched up. And seeing her mother cry is more painful than anything he had experienced today.

She was in the HQ for her protection and will be staying for a while. Now that the Corleone has deployed their high ranking soldiers to fight, the Vongola has to make sure their family is safe and sound.

″Tsu-kun, are you sure you're not hurt elsewhere? ″ His mother asked for the nth time. Tsuna forgot how many times already.

″Oka-san, really, I'm fine. It's just a wound. I'm sorry I made you worry.″

Bianchi put her hands around his mother′s shoulder.

″Mama, I think we should let Tsuna have some rest so that he can fully recover.″ Bianchi suggested.

His mother nodded in agreement.

″Tsu-kun, rest well ok?″

″Hai, Oka-san. Please don't worry too much.″

His mother hugged him and kissed him in the forehead, an act which she seldom do and then she and Bianchi left the room. He would have cried right there and then if not for the people still in the room- his father, Reborn and Xanxus. Yamamoto and Gokudera are in the other room waiting for further reports on their burning school. A while ago, he was assured that Kyoko and all of his classmates were safe. They just don't know about the others. The incident was blamed for a terrorist attack and it was said that their aim is the death of the Princess. If it happened it could jeopardize the international relationship of Japan and Italy. The news reported that the Princess was alive and confirmed to have left the country.

Everything was a lie, of course.

Tsuna sighed regaining his composure. What the three of them are about to discuss is extremely important. And his decision is gravely needed.

His father talked first.

″So, how are you feeling Tsuna?″

″I feel fine Oto-san. You too shouldn't worry too much.″ Tsuna assured him.

″How could he not worry? How could WE not worry? _The _Vongola Decimo was almost killed!″ Xanxus scolded him angrily tossing and waving his hands in the process.

Tsuna noticed the bandage on his hands. It looks new. And rather than saying he was sorry and make himself guiltier for not standing up for his position, he changed the subject about his hand.

He is truly sorry.

He is sorry for how pathetic he is.

″What happened to your hand?″

It was probably a wrong idea though because Xanxus was furious when he had to remember what happened.

″That son of a bitch Michele Camembert and his fucking freak of a hobby!″ He shouted. Tsuna flinched with every cuss.

″We were ′bombed′. Apparently Xanxus was too careless and got hurt.″ Reborn voluntarily explained.

″Did you fight with them?″ Tsuna asked

″No, they were fucking afraid of the cops. Bunch of cowards.″ Xanxus answered.

″The Varia seem to know them well?″ Tsuna inquired. He remembered Squalo screaming Stefan′s name.

″We are…″ Xanxus paused to find the word.″…acquaintances. Since Varia deals with the underworld operation we always ′bumped′ with the _Castello_.″

″The Castello?

″The Towers. They are the Corleone′s Caporegime. A name to collectively mean both The Sottanos and The Sopranos.″ His father explained. ″Which brings us to a terrifying problem.″

″The Corleone already started the Third Mafia war and we have no choice but fight.″ Reborn said.

″But they declared a ceasefire!″ Tsuna squawked. ″Their Sotto Capo said so!″

His heart constricted just by remembering Luca and Vitteli.

″They act otherwise, Tsuna. We have to fight.″ Reborn said with finality.

His father sighed. ″The Corleone indeed declared a cease fight, but something happened during the two weeks and before we knew it they were here. Something is going on within them and I don't know what.″

″Hell, we are lucky to have caught their shit.″ Xanxus said sarcastically glancing at Tsuna.

Even though Xanxus didn't say it, Tsuna heard him add: ′or else you would have been dead.′

″Is there no other recourse? ″ Tsuna asked.

It came. What he dreaded. War. And there's no turning back.

″None.″ Xanxus said immediately.

″That's why Tsuna, before the Family could make a move, we need you to understand.″ His father said.

″Understand what?″ Tsuna asked. Although he's sure he understands it. He just couldn't take it all in yet.

″That the Family that we are up against isn't ′normal′. You have seen them. They are inhumane. They will kill everyone who gets in their way. They don't care whether you are an innocent bystander, a woman, or a child.″

″And they enjoyed killing.″ Xanxus added.

″We are going to enter their personal and favorite battlefield and it's not going to be nice. We will lose a lot of men here, a lot of family members.″ His father said.

The thought of a family member murdered and killed was too much for Tsuna to think about. But they have no other choice. The War they entered already took some. And all the people who died have nothing to do with them.

The feeling was so heavy. He suddenly doesn't know what to do.

″And even if they happen to kill Tomas Buscetta, the fight will not stop. It will only do so if one family is obliterated to dust.″

Ah, Tomas. Tsuna almost forgot him.

″We will not let Tomas die.″ Tsuna said.

″Which brings me to a question, Tsuna…″

Xanxus stopped his father before he could finish what he was saying. His father′s face is full of worry and pain.

″Let me ask the question Iemitsu.″ Xanxus said. Then he looked at Tsuna.

″Your conviction is something Decimo. The thing that we really need you to understand is that, by protecting Tomas Buscetta, you need to commit yourself to something. Actually it's a must-do. But we still want to ask you anyway.″ Xanxus paused for dramatic effect. Actually, Tsuna had the feeling what he would ask.

″ Are you willing… no, let me rephrase that, CAN you kill ALL of the Corleone, including the assassin princess of yours? ″

**_Ω_**

They left the Tuscan house. They were supposed to have left Japan. But the matters at hand made them stay in the country. And it will surely take a while before they left. They are still staying somewhere in Namimori Town.

The new place echoed a cry of anguish and pain and laughter. The new place echoed of a classical piece played through a piano. The emotions of each notes complements the cry of pain.

Luca stared with disgust and hatred at the chained man before her. Stefan, his good looks contradicts his twisted personality. He is currently being punished due to his disobedience of her orders, but, oh, how she wants to kill him. Nicholas, one of the Sopranos, is holding a torturing equipment – something that looks like a pincher, and stabbed it to Stefan′s ribs. Stefan cried and gasps for air.

″Damn you Nick, I'm going to tear your skin after this.″ Stefan said in between breaths.

Nicholas smirked. ″Just obeying orders, don't take this personally.″

The truth is, Nicholas enjoyed torturing. He is the saddist of the saddist, the god of the saddist, and he enjoyed it. It doesn't matter if it's one of his comrades. For all he cares, Stefan deserves this. He made the Sotto Capo angry and now he′s suffering. When the Sotto Capo called him after she broke the bones of Stefan′s legs and hanged him like a butchered pig, he was thrilled. He was so happy he could cry. The Sotto Capo even granted him the permission to use all of the tools. He's in heaven.

Stefan laughed. ″Oh, I will take this personally.″

Nicholas stabbed the other ribs. Stefan cried in pain. Nicholas laughed.

Luca watched as Nicholas tortured Stefan. The two of them are crazy in their own obsession, but she could care less. Behind her were the other members of _Castello_ seated firmly on the couch. She made them watch the torture of Stefan. No one will leave the room until she says so.

She was shocked to see them all in Japan. Nobody told her they were coming. No one of them even bothered. She could just slash all of them into pieces because of that. No one messes with her. Their coming just confirmed that something is wrong and she's going to find out what it is.

She concentrated on the piano playing. The music tells all of the pianist′s emotion. It tells the pianist′s feelings. It was sorrow, anger, hatred.

The music isn't beautiful. It was the music of misery.

Vitteli continued playing.


End file.
